Böses Blut
by Darkelve Leex
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Mittelerde doch vom Bösen überrannt wird und Legolas von den Elben als vogelfrei erklärt wird...
1. Prolog

Kapitel 2: Aymara  
  
„Das kann ich einfach nicht glauben.", sagte Legolas kopfschüttelnd, der wieder auf einem Findling am Tümpel saß und auf seine blutige, löchrige Hose starrte. „Wenn du ein Dämon wärst, dann müsstest du wie der Balrog sein... groß und feurig und mit Flügeln... oh, verzeih mir bitte." „Pah.", kam es von Aymara, die sich störrisch auf die Satteldecke niedergelassen hatte. Während Legolas weitersprach und versuchte eine Unterhaltung anzufangen schnitt er mit einem seiner weißen Elbenmesser ein Loch in seine Hose und tupfte das Blut von seinem Bein. „Gut, du magst Flügel haben und das ist das erste Mal, dass ich ein Mädchen mit Flügeln sehe..." „Du könntest auch einfach mal die Klappe halten.", fauchte Aymara. „Wenn ich dir schon erklären will, was ich bin. Denn du hast recht, ich bin schwer verletzt, und... na gut, ich werde zumindest noch eine Nacht hier mit dir lagern, bevor du mich noch aus Sturheit mit zu den Menschen schleppst..." „Ich gehe nach Tharbad, um dem Volk von Cardolan düsterwaldelbische Handelsbeziehungen anzubieten."An dem nächsten Wort schien er zu kauen wie ein Wolf an einem Knochen. „Diplomatie." „Das interessiert mich nicht sonderlich. Tatsache ist, dass du in eine Menschenstadt reisen willst." Sie sah das selbstgefällige, typisch männliche Lächeln um seine Lippen. „Im Gegensatz zu Minas Tirith ist es ein Dorf. Außerdem... hast du nicht selbst behauptet du seihest ein Mensch?" „Ich? Ein Mensch? Ganz sicher!" „Du hast es gesagt!", widersprach er. „Sagen, sagen kann man viel solang die Sonne wandert. Alleine der Gedanke, dass ich ein Mensch sein könnte lässt mich würgen. Lieber wäre ich in einer von Melkors Höllen." „Dann hätte ich dich los." Aymara fuhr beinahe von ihrer Decke auf, und in ihr regte sich ein pulsierender Drang, der sie wohl dazu verleiten wollte diesem Elben heftig in sein zu hübsches Gesicht zu schlagen. „Hör mal, du rennst mir die ganze Zeit hinter mir her. Du hängst wie eine Klette an mir!" Legolas sah sie nicht einmal an, sondern zauberte doch tatsächlich eine feine Nadel hervor und begann, die Bisswunden ihrer Fänge zusammenzuflicken! „Ich tat dies nur, um dich vor dem Tod zu retten, du schienst mir ein aufrichtiges, nettes junges Mädchen zu sein, wie du da im Moos lagst. Übrigens... wie hast du es geschafft, mir in den Schenkel zu beißen ohne deiner Nasenkette in die Quere gekommen zu sein? Und wieso hast du solche Zähne?" Sie stöhnte nur und fragte sich, was bei Melkors ewigen Tiefen sie nur verbrochen hatte, dass dieser Schönling von einem Düsterwaldelb an ihr klebte, der anscheinend genauso dumm zu sein schien wie man es von den Düsterwaldelben erzählte. „Ich bin ein Dämon. Wie oft noch?" „Das sagt mir was!"Er brummelte und zog die Nadel mit einem Ruck ein letztes Mal durch sein Bein. Aymara, die sich zwar des öfteren Wunden einhandelte hasste allerdings Wundnadeln, mit denen die Wunden genäht wurden und sie fragte sich, wie Legolas – Elb hin oder her – diesen ekligen, stechenden Schmerz nur aushielt. Allerdings hatte sie keinerlei Gewissensbisse dass er sich wegen ihr selbst flicken musste. „Erstens siehst du nicht wirklich wie ein Dämon aus und hast nicht seine Größe. Zweitens kenne ich keine Dämonen außer dem Balrog. Einer von euch beiden muss wohl eine Ausnahme in der Welt der Dämonen sein. Und drittens: Du riechst nicht sehr gefährlich." „WAS? Ich rieche nicht gefährlich?" „Nicht ein bisschen.", beteuerte Legolas aufrichtig, dem es sichtlich gefiel, dass Aymara sich fürchterlich über seine Worte aufregte. „Und dass du vorhin in der Lage warst zu kämpfen grenzt an ein Wunder..." „Rieche nicht gefährlich... ich kann dir zeigen wie gefährlich ich bin..." „Darauf kann ich nun wirklich verzichten. Und du wolltest mir was erzählen, übrigens." „Hm, du solltest dir merken, dass du dich unbeliebt machst, wenn du dauernd solchen Blödsinn erzählst, übrigens!"Sie dehnte das übrigens recht lange und sah ihn gereizt an. „Du kannst die Klappe nicht halten!" Legolas grummelte. „Das haben mir schon mehr vorgeworfen." „Wundert mich nicht." „Du kannst den schnippischen Ton gerne lassen!" „Ich bin schnippisch, wann und wo ich will!", fauchte Aymara zurück. Er winkte ab. „Schon gut, schon gut, Fräulein! Tu nicht so gefährlich, ich weiß, dass du es nicht bist!" Aymara sprang von der Decke auf und ballte die Fäuste, in der Hoffnung nicht auszuflippen. „Ich rieche vielleicht nicht gefährlich weil ich einmal eine Elbe war! Ich frage mich ob du aufhören würdest, mir damit so wehzutun, wenn du wüsstest, dass es mich schmerzt!" „Oh!", sagte Legolas sarkastisch. „Die Dämonin zeigt Schwäche." Aymara sah rot, und das war der Grund das Legolas fünf Sekunden später seine Wangen hielt und ein „Aua"von sich gab. Sie war eine doch recht starke junge Frau und ihre Fäuste trafen recht ordentlich – sie hatte ihm keine Ohrfeigen, sondern Kinnhacken gegeben. „Du Ignorant! Ihr Waldelben seid alle gleich – und mit Holz im Kopf statt etwas vernünftigem!" „Na vielen Dank auch." „Bitte.", fauchte Aymara wieder. „Für die Schläge brauchst du dich aber nicht bedanken. Geschenk des Hauses." Legolas, immer noch auf dem Findling, tauchte einen Zipfel seines Umhangs ins klare Wasser und kühlte seine Wangen damit, die fürchterlich geschwollen waren. Irgend etwas an ihr reizte ihn so dermaßen, dass er das Sticheln nicht lassen konnte, es war schlimmer als seinerzeit als er noch mit Gimli unterwegs war. „Für jemand, der mal eine Elbe war bist du verdammt ruppig!" Mit einem zornfunkelnden Blick in Legolas Richtung trat Aymara kräftig gegen ein Stück Holz (das nebenbei in den Tümpel flog) und fuhr ihn böse an: „Das wärst du verdammt noch mal auch, wenn du von einem Vampir gebissen worden wärst und du dein ganzes Scheißleben lang nur verachtet, verspottet, gefürchtet und misshandelt wirst, wenn dir Flügel aus dem Rücken wachsen würden, wenn deine Haut weiß wie gegerbtes Pergament wäre, wenn sich dein Partner dank deiner Fangzähne sich immer die Zunge aufschneidet wenn du ihn einmal küssen willst, oder du dir in die Lippen beißt, dass das Blut in alle Richtungen spritzt und wenn du so beschissen dran wärst wie ich!!!" „Entschuldig..." „NEIN! DAS WERDE ICH NICHT! Ich hab's satt, so satt! Satt hinter diesem Arschloch herzurennen, satt dauernd seine Kreaturen an dem Hals zu haben und überhaupt alles! Und am meisten hab ich dich im Moment satt! Wer von uns hat denn die Vendul getötet, du oder ich, he, großer Ringheld?"Sie wurde sofort leiser. „Und ich spreche schon von „uns"!" „Aymara...!" „SO HEIßE ICH!", brüllte sie ihm ins Gesicht. „Was ist?" Legolas zuckte fast zurück. Ihre Rede zusammen mit ihrem Wutausbruch ließ ihn nachdenklich werden. „Erstens blutest du wie... wie ein abgestochenes Schwein und zweitens: Lass und in Ruhe darüber reden! Es bringt weder dir noch mir etwas, wenn du mir in die Ohren brüllst." Aymara sah auf ihre Schnittwunde hinunter, die nicht so stark blutete wie Legolas es beschrieben hatte. Doch die Wundränder waren schwärzlich gefärbt und das Blut hatte nicht aufgehört zu tropfen. „Vendul-Gift.", knurrte sie dann verächtlich. „Wie bitte?" „Normalerweise würde ich eine Wunde bluten lassen, bis sie sich von selbst schließt, aber Vendulklauen sind giftig. Es wird nicht aufhören zu bluten."Sie sah auf, und für einen Moment meinte Legolas in reflektierende Augen zu sehen wie die einer Katze. Sie seufzte nur. „Ich muss die Ränder wohl abschneiden." Legolas lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. „Bist du... verrückt? Du willst dir die Wundränder wegschneiden?" „Hast du eine bessre Idee? Ich würde sonst bluten, bis ich keinen einzelnen Tropfen mehr besäße." „Ich habe eine Idee.", begann er vorsichtig. „Immerhin habe ich dich schon mal verarztet."Behutsam begann der Elb, das verbrannte, schwelige und vergiftete Fleisch wegzuschneiden, eine äußerst schmerzhafte Prozedur, die mit noch mehr Blutverlust endete. Aymara biss die Zähne zusammen, so gut es ging, doch selbst für sie war der Schmerz höllisch. „Erzähl etwas über dich.", schlug Legolas dann vor. „Dann achtest du nicht so auf den Schmerz. Erzähl woher du kommst, was dich hierher treibt, was ein Vendul ist." Mit einem leisen Seufzen kam sie seiner Bitte nach. „Nun... woher ich komme, das ist schnell erklärt. Ich wurde in Mithlond geboren, in den grauen Anfurten. Meine Familie lebt dort seit langem und gehörte schon immer zu den bekanntesten und geachtetsten Familien in Mithlond. Aber das ist lange her. Ich war schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr dort. Aua!" „Verzeih mir.", entschuldigte sich Legolas, der seine Nadel und Faden wieder hervorgeholt hatte und mit säuberlichen Stichen ihre Wunde zunähte. „Und...wieso bist du nicht mal wieder nach Hause?" „Weil... weil... würdest du einen Dämon zuhause aufnehmen? Ach ja ich sehs schon, du lässt nicht locker bevor du die ganze Geschichte gehört hast. Ich hab sie eigentlich nie einem Elb erzählt, aber hör zu: Ich hatte einen jüngeren Bruder, Ormarayn. Wir waren zwei unternehmungslustige junge Elben und streunten gerne in der Gegend um Mithlond umher und unterhielten freundschaftliche Kontakte mit dem Königen im Norden und den Zwergen in den Blauen Bergen." Legolas schien so überrascht zu sein, dass er fast die Nadel fallen ließ. „Du meinst die alten Könige aus Numenor? Du hast sie gekannt? Wie alt bist du dann? Du musst ja wirklich alt sein..." Sie grinste. „Über zehntausend Jahre, aber genau weiß ich es nicht. Aber ja, alt bin ich in den Augen eines jungen Waldelbs wie du. Ich sah die Hobbits auftauchen, ich sah das große Reich Arnor steigen und sinken, ich sah den großen Elbenkönig Gil- galad in Mittelerde ankommen und begleitete ihn und seine Heerscharen zusammen mit meinem Bruder. Viele große Taten sind damals geschehen, und auch Untaten, und die Lieder dieser Zeiten werden immer noch in Lòrien und Bruchtal zu Ehren von Elendil, König der Menschen und Gil-galad, Herr der Elben gesungen." „Das tun wir in Düsterwald ebenfalls, so ist das nicht.", bemerkte der blondhaarige Elb, aber ansonsten schien ihm Aymaras Worte die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. „Naja, Ormarayn war schon immer jünger und ungestümer als ich, und nach der Schlacht um Dagorlad, als die Elben und Menschen das Dahinscheiden ihrer beiden Könige und des Königssohns Isildur betrauerten hatte er nichts bessres zu tun, als in den Ruinen von Dol Guldur herumzustöbern, doch er fand nichts, das sein Interesse anzog, darum wanderte er weiter nach Angmar um dort seine Neugierde nach neuen Dingen zu stillen. Ich ging mit ihm um auf ihn zu achten, damit ihn sein Ungestüm nicht ins Unglück ritt, doch es gelang mir nicht, ständig auf ihn zu achten. Wir lagerten vor den Toren von Angmar. Mein Bruder beschwor mich erst, innerhalb der Festung zu kampieren, aber ich verbot es ihm regelrecht. Er drang auf seinen Streifzügen immer tiefer in die alte Festung ein und scheuchte Geister und Dämonen von Morbid, dem Hexenkönig auf, die geflohen waren und man nicht getötet hatte. Unter ihnen war ein besonders boshafter. Sein Name war Meyamin, und er war der liebste Diener von Morbid. Er... er nahm meinem Bruder seine Seele... und ich wurde Beute einer Hetzjagd seiner unheimlichen Kreaturen. Ich war niemals so verängstigt in meinem ganzen Leben. Sie jagten mich fast zwei Wochen durch das ganze Gebiet um Angmar, und ich schaffte es nahe an Bruchtals Grenzen, als sie mich erwischten. Ein Vampir biss mich... seitdem bin ich so." „Ein Vampir?", fragte Legolas skeptisch. „Ich dachte, so etwas existiert nur in Märchen der Menschen." „Ich sagte doch du hast keine Ahnung.", entgegnete Aymara fast schon beleidigt. Ihre Wunde pochte dumpf vor Schmerz, aber sie war froh, dass er da war... der Schmerz hielt sie davon ab, zu weinen oder anderweitig ihre hilflose, ohnmächtige Wut hinaus zu brüllen. „Oh ja, es gibt Vampire. Wenn sie Menschen beißen, dann wird er ebenfalls zum Vampir – er hasst Sonnenlicht, Silber und ist schwer zu töten, außerdem dürstet sie jede Nacht nach Blut, auch wenn sie nicht unbedingt trinken müssen. Beißt ein Vampir einen Elb, dann wird der Elb zwar zum Vampir, doch er scheut das Tageslicht nicht und verändert sich sonst kaum: Im Gegenteil, die Sinne werden geschärft und die Magie verstärkt. Allerdings wachsen einem Elb Flügel, und das ist der Grund, dass man diese Form nicht Vampir, sondern Dämon nennt." „Dann..."Er wirkte zögerlich, als ob er ihr nicht zu nahe treten wollte. „Dann kannst du fliegen mit diesen Dingern?" Aymara nickte nur. „Sicher, viele Vampire können das sogar ohne Flügel. Es gibt Hunderte, Tausende dieser Kreaturen in dieser Gegend, in den verschiedenartigsten Variationen. Halbdämonen, Halbvampire, Seelensammler... man muss sich lang damit beschäftigen um sich damit auszukennen." Legolas ließ die Nadel wirklich fallen und wirkte so dermaßen entsetzt, dass Aymara meinte, er würde gleich schreien oder davonrennen oder etwas ähnliches. „Aber... ich habe weder von so etwas gehört noch je einen... Dämon gesehen!", stieß er aus. „Natürlich nicht. Dämonen meiden die Elben und ziehen dieses Gebiet hier vor, obwohl viele Elben es in letzter Zeit auf den Weg zu den Grauen Anfurten durchwandern. Abgesehen davon, dass einer vor dir sitzt.", bemerkte sie trocken. „Und sind sie wirklich so zahlreich und gefährlich?" „Natürlich. Was meinst du, wieso die Waldläufer um das Auenland patrouillieren, obwohl ihr Anführer König von Gondor ist? " Legolas schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Das kann gar nicht sein. Die Waldläufer hätten es den Elben in Bruchtal übermittelt, Elrond und Aragorn hätten davon erfahren. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass diese beiden nicht informiert über eine solche... solche Population von Kreaturen der Nacht sind." „Nein!", sagte Aymara. „Sie wissen es eben nicht. Die Waldläufer halten die Dämonen im Norden nur für übriggebliebene Ausgeburten, Abschaum aus Angmar. Sie bekämpfen sie, suchen nicht nach ihren Wurzeln. Aber oh weh, dass wäre eine lange Erklärung." Mit einem recht ungläubigen Blick biss Legolas den Wundfaden ab. „Das klingt wirklich nach einer sehr aufregenden Geschichte. Übrigens deine Wunde ist genäht. Ich will dir etwas vorschlagen: Du erzählst mir diese Geschichte, und ich werde unterdessen etwas kochen, in Ordnung?" Aymara sah ihn an, als ob er etwas schrecklich ungenießbares war. Die Blicke des Elbs hatten etwas bettelndes. „Ein Stück.", knurrte sie. „Denn die Geschichte ist lang." Legolas schien gut mit einem Stück leben zu können und seine Augen leuchteten erwartungsvoll. „Na gut."Aymara seufzte. „Fangen wir also mit der Stelle an, an der ich in die ganze Sache hinein gezogen wurde..."  
  
*** Ein paar tausend Jahre davor:  
  
Graue Dunstschleier lagen über dem Gebirge, so zäh und aufgetürmt, dass sie Aymaras Meinung nach schon gar nicht mehr natürlich sein konnten. Das Gebiet hier um Angmar war immer noch so karg wie damals vor zwei Jahren, als das Heer, mit dem sie geritten waren das Reich des Hexenkönigs verlassen hatten. Das wenige Gras und Unkraut, dass sich hier angesiedelt hatte war seltsam gelbstichig und mit rostroten Flecken übersäht, wirkte kränklich und ärmlich. Das ganze Land war vergiftet, schwarze pure Bosheit wie ein öliger Film schien den Boden durchtränkt zu haben. Der Todeshauch des Hexenmeisters würde dieses Land nie wieder loslassen. Ormarayn auf seinem stolzen Schimmel war schon wieder Meterweit voraus, und aus seiner ungestümen Fröhlichkeit sprach die Jugend. Sein helles Pferd und seine silberglänzende Rüstung stachen wie ein Stern aus dem Trümmerfeld hervor, wie ein heller, blendender Stern am Himmelszelt, der von allen andren Sternen verlassen war. Der Fels um sie herum war schwarz und geborsten, bröckelig und schon jahrhundertelang verwittert. Aymara schüttelte sich, als sie ihr Pferd weiter über den steinigen Pfad bewegte. Links und rechts stieg das Felsmassiv hoch hinauf, sie mussten wohl in einem alten Wasserlauf reiten, der praktischerweise zur Straße umfunktioniert worden war. Die hohen schwarzen Wände um sie herum ließen nicht nur Aymara, sondern auch ihr Pferd schaudern. Überreste der Schlacht zierten auch diesen Canyon, Orkrat lag überall verstreut, doch nun, da das Madenvolk nicht mehr hier lebte, wollte auch nichts andres mehr in dieser verseuchten Gegend leben. Aymara ärgerte sich. Es war König Gil-galad gewesen, der Ormarayn auf diese Flausen gebracht hatte. „Sieh dir doch Angmar an, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist! Dies soll deine Belohnung sein, mein abenteuerlustiger junger Freund, denn du hast hohen Dienst getan, doch was mag sich deine Schwester wünschen?" Sie bedauerte es zutiefst, Gil-galads Angebot nicht angenommen zu haben. Irgend einen Wunsch hätte sie äußern können, hätte bekommen was ihr beliebte, aber Aymara hatte sich entschlossen, ihrem Bruder zu folgen und auf ihn zu achten, wenn er schon unbedingt nach Angmar wollte. Hätte sie es geschickter angestellt könnte sie jetzt in Bruchtal faulenzen und weiterhin Elladans ausgesuchte Avancen erliegen. Der blutjunge, unschuldige Elb hatte es ihr wirklich angetan. Aber nein, sie musste ja unbedingt hinter ihrem Bruder herrennen... „Aymara! Wo bleibst du denn! Ich glaube, wir sind bald da!", rief ihr Bruder weiter vorne. Das schwarze, glänzende Haar im Nacken zusammengebunden, sah er für seine jungen Jahre eindeutig stattlich aus, und Stolz überkam sie. Ja, allzu nahe sind wir wohl, dachte sie dann. Ich kann diese unheimliche Kälte dieses Orts und seine Bosheit in allen Knochen spüren. Aymara warf den Canyonwänden noch einmal verachtende Blicke zu, als ob diese daran Schuld waren das sie hier ritt, und sprengte mit wild flatterndem Haar ihrem Bruder hinterher. Als sie ihn einholte standen sie beide in einem Taleingang. Vor ihnen wölbten sich die schwarzen Berge unheilvoll in die Höhe um eine Art kreisförmigen Ring zu bilden. In seiner Mitte stand ein großer, schwarzer Turm, wie aus Glas hingegossen, ohne Ritze und Kratzer. „Wie Isengard.", bemerkte Aymara nachdenklich. Sie hatte zugesehen, wie der äußere Wall um den neuen Turm gezogen worden war, viel Arbeit hatten die Könige des Südens sich mit diesem Bauwerk gemacht, obwohl es nur beeindruckend und nicht bezaubernd war wie Bruchtal zum Beispiel. Die Zitadelle von Angmar stach in den Himmel wie ein steil aufragender, spitzer Zahn eines Raubtieres, schwarz wie eine Mondlose Nacht und ungeheuer bedrohlich. Auch wenn die Ringmauer um ihn herum geborsten war und auch das Tor in Stücken hing, schauderte Aymara. Die Felsbrocken aus dem Ringwall und Turm lagen verstreut über dem Feld wie surreale Grabsteine, doch das erschreckendste war – für Aymara zumindest – die fahlen, hübschen Blumen mit schwarzen Stängeln, die zwischen den Trümmern leuchteten und einen Blumenteppich aus schimmernden Geisterblumen bildeten. Sie verströmten einen süßlichen, aber ekelhaften Verwesungsgeruch der einen augenblicklich zum Würgen brachte. Ormarayn ritt durch den Teppich von Blumen, ohne das nervöse Tänzeln seines Pferdes richtig wahrzunehmen oder auch den Schrecken dieses Ortes. Aymara fühlte sich wie von einem unsichtbaren Grauen erfasst, dass sie zum umkehren bewegen wollte. Es war ihr, als würden aus allen Ecken, Spalten und Schlupfwinkeln Augen auf sie blicken, kalte glitzernde Augen voller Hass, ohne Gnade. Hastig folgte sie ihrem Bruder, der bis in den Hof der Zitadelle ritt. Hier sah es nicht besser aus als der restliche Turm den sie bis jetzt gesehen hatten. Wäre Angmar weniger auf Krieg ausgerichtet, wäre die Zitadelle groß genug um einer mächtigen Stadt und vielen Menschen Platz zu bieten, aber Aymara wusste dass an diesem verfluchten Ort keine Menschen leben wollten. Mauerstücke und Zierornate waren abgebrochen und lagen im Mauerhof, dass er wie ein Schlachtfeld in einer Steinstadt wirkte. Ihre treue Stute setzte nur noch zögerlich einen Huf vor den anderen und war unruhig. Aymaras Bruder rutschte eben aus dem Sattel seines Schimmels und schien nach einem Lagerplatz Ausschau zu halten, immer wieder trat er heftig gegen einen Stein, der durch die Blumen kullerte, als wolle er ein Würfelspiel um den Lagerplatz veranstalten. „He, Ory! Du hast doch wohl nicht wirklich vor, zwischen diesen Blumen zu rasten, oder?", rief sie zu ihm vor, als er ihrer Meinung nach zu nahe an ein besonders dicht bewachsenes Stück Boden kam. Ihr Bruder lächelte sie an. Nicht nur seine Rüstung ließ ihn stattlich wirken, er war ein hübscher junger Mann mit markanten, aber nicht zu harten Gesichtszügen und stahlblauen, immer fröhlichen Augen. Nur wenn er im Kampf war, waren seine Augen erfüllt von einem glitzernden, lodernden Grimm der sogar Aymara dazu brachte vor ihm zu schaudern obwohl sie wusste, dass er ihr nie etwas tun würde. „Warum fragst du?" „Weil dieses Zeug abscheulich stinkt. Sieh dir Rhînfein an! Gut dass sich Pferde nicht übergeben können, oder er hätte es schon längst getan." Sie sah auf ihre Stute. Tuilinn warf den Kopf hoch, und als Aymara sie mit sanftem Schenkeldruck weiterbewegen wollte, spreizte die Rappenstute ihre Vorderhufe und verweigerte den Gehorsam. Aymara war genauso überrascht wie besorgt – Tuilinn hatte das noch nie getan. Die Pferde der Elben vertrauten ihren Herren und folgten ihnen in die größten Gefahren, und Aymara hatte eine feste, tiefe Bindung zu ihrem Pferd entwickelt. Normalerweise folgte ihr die Stute auf Schritt und Tritt und bockte nur, wenn es wirklich gefährlich war. Rhînfein, das Pferd ihres Bruders, hielt die Nüstern so hoch in die Luft wie er nur konnte, damit er den todbringenden Geruch nicht einatmen musste und sah aus, als ob er hochnäsig durch die Gegend stolzierte. „Stell dich doch nicht so, Aymara! Wir sind Elben! Was soll uns schon passieren?", fragte er lachend. „Pah!", sagte Aymara. „Tief ist der Fall von Gondolin!" Dieses alte Sprichwort machte Ormarayn immer ein wenig wütend. Er war geradezu ein Patriot und wäre für alle Elben dieser Welt gestorben – wenn es denn Sinn gehabt hätte. Und wenn sie auf der großen Niederlage der Elben und den Untergang der Stadt Gondolin in Beleriand ansprach, reagierte er gewöhnlich sehr ungenießbar darauf. Doch im Moment sagte er nichts sondern beobachtete, wie Aymara vom Pferd stieg und ihre nervös die Luft einsaugende Stute beruhigte. Tuilinn legte die Ohren an und wieherte verstört und mit angstgroßen Augen. „Dieses Zeug ist bestimmt auch giftig!"Aymara betrachtete die glühenden Blumen mit Ekel. „Da sind mir sogar diese Symbelmyne aus Nordgondor lieber." (Anm. d. Autorin: Legolas sagt in den Zwei Türmen, dass fünfhundert Jahre vergangen sind, seit die goldenen Hallen von Meduseld erbaut wurden – das heißt, in der jetzigen Zeit existiert Rohan noch nicht.) „Die Totengräberblüten?"Ormarayn lachte. „Du hast Ansichten von der Welt, Aymara!" Deine sind nicht besser, dachte sie, schwieg aber. Den Tag über kletterte Ormarayn ohne das geringste Schauergefühl oder Furcht oder gar Ekel durch die Ruinen und Aymara hatte den Eindruck, ihr Bruder war plötzlich wieder klein und spielte in einem Sandkasten mit schwarzen Steinen. Hätten die andren Krieger aus dem Heer Gil-galads ihn gesehen, sie hätten seinen kindlichen Eifer belächelt. Während Ormarayn also den Tag dazu nutzte in diesem Gewirr aus Zerstörung herumzuklettern suchte Aymara eine Stelle mit einigermaßen genießbarem Gras für die Pferde und einen Platz, der nicht mit dem giftigen Brodem der Blumen verseucht war, um dort zu lagern. Den Platz, den sie fand, war weit weg von Angmars Zitadelle, doch Aymara war es immer noch zu nahe. Wäre sie jetzt in Bruchtal gewesen, es wäre ihr immer noch zu nah. Nachdem sie den Lagerplatz eingerichtet hatte, verbrachte sie den Rest des Tages damit aufzupassen, wohin ihr Bruder rannte, und sie kam sich wie ein Kindermädchen vor. Sei aßen gemeinsam zu Abend, als es endgültig dunkel über Angmar war, still war es dazu außerdem. Das Prasseln des Feuers und Ormarayns Geplapper über seine Funde und Hoffnungen auf morgige Funde waren die einzigen Geräusche. Sie hörte ihrem Bruder kaum zu, nickte und brummte nur zustimmend. Als er sich über ihre Missbilligung beschwerte, rollte sie sich in ihre Decke und tat so, als ob sie schlafe. All das Gerede von abgebrochenen Gargolyestatuen, Zauberinschriften in den Wänden und magische Bücher waren ihr zu unheimlich, und sie überließ ihm die Wache. Sie erwachte in aller Frühe, als ihr Bruder schon wieder in den Ruinen herumkletterte. Er saß lembaskauend auf einer abgebrochenen Zinne und beobachtete seine Schwester bei ihrer Morgentoilette als er bemerkt hatte, dass sie wach war. „Hast du heute was gefunden, Ory?" „Da hinten ist ein Eingang in den Turm. Der einzige, der nicht völlig verschüttet ist. In dem Wachturm habe ich nichts gefunden außer Trümmer und zerquetschte Orks. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass die Vibration so stark war!" Aymara flocht ihr Band in den Zopf, damit ihr Haar nicht wieder in alle Richtungen flog. „Sie war meiner Meinung nach nicht heftig genug. Ich schwöre dir, Lord Glorfindel hat recht! Morbid, der Hexenmeister, ist noch nicht tot." „Ach was, Aymara. Gil-galad hat ganze Arbeit geleistet, Elendils Verdienst war es sicherlich nicht. Er ist bestimmt tot, sonst wäre er doch hier, oder nicht?"Ihr Bruder grinste triumphierend. Du fühlst ja auch nicht was ich fühle, du junger Heißsporn, dachte sie. Du bist ja keine tausend Jahre alt. Sie ließen die Pferde bei ihrem Lagerplatz zurück. Ormarayn war sich sicher, dass niemand hierher kommen und somit auch niemand die Pferde stehlen würde. In diesem Punkt gab ihm Aymara sogar mal recht – niemand würde sich hierher wagen. Alle Menschen, denen sie auf ihrem Weg hierher begegnet waren und denen Ormarayn großspurig erzählt hatte, wohin sie wollten, hatten hastig Zeichen zum Schutz von Geistern in die Luft gezeichnet und ihre Haustüren doppelt zugesperrt. Selbst die Räuberbande, die ihnen eine Zeitlang auf den Fersen gewesen war, als sie das Breeland verlassen hatten drehte um, als sie merkten wohin die zwei jungen Elben ritten. Nein, hierhin würde ihnen niemand folgen. Und das beunruhigte Aymara mehr als es sie beruhigt hätte. Zusammen mit ihrem Bruder stöberte sie durch die Ruinen. Ormarayn war von der Idee besessen, durch den dunklen Gang in den Turm vorzustoßen, doch er wollte sicherheitshalber bis zum Licht der Mittagssonne warten. So lange begnügte er sich damit, Aymara in die dreizehn Wachtürme zu schleppen, die in die Ringmauer eingefügt waren. Hin und wieder fanden sie ein paar Waffen oder verwitterte Gebrauchsgegenstände die darauf hinwiesen, von welcher Rasse ihre Träger gewesen waren: Orks oder Menschen. „Ist es nicht verwunderlich", fragte Aymara, als sie nachdenklich einen hölzernen Löffel in den Händen drehte. „dass immer nur Menschen und Orks sich diesen bösartigen, mächtigen Kreaturen anschließen? Was immer auch Morbid ist." „Die Elben sind zu edel dazu.", erwiderte Ormarayn stolz. Er hatte einen Wandteppich gefunden, den er mit genügsamer Arbeit von der schwarzen Staubschicht befreite um das Motiv erkennbar zu machen. Aymara warf den Löffel zu Boden. „Aber die Zwerge... die Zwerge lassen sich auch nie von so etwas einlullen. Ein paar einzelne, aber niemals genügend, um einen Teil der Armeen zu stellen." Ihr Bruder schnaubte genervt. „Vielleicht, weil sie einfach zu dumm sind." „Sie sind vielleicht klein aber auch nicht dümmer als wir beide." Er reagierte nicht mehr darauf. Über Zwerge diskutierte man als Elb nicht oft und nicht gerne, und am wenigsten mit seiner aufmüpfigen älteren Schwester. Diesen Eindruck hatte Aymara zumindest, und darum beschloss sie das Thema zu wechseln. „Ich wünschte, ich wäre wieder in Bruchtal.", seufzte sie und sah sich in dem zertrümmerten Zimmer um, in dem sie sich befanden. Ihr Bruder hatte nicht einmal getestet, ob die Wände einsturzgefährdet waren. Durch viele Wände und Decken aus schwarzem Stein zogen sich gezackte Risse, manchmal so breit dass man die Hand hinein stecken könnte. Wäre ihr Gefahrensinn nicht so ausgeprägt gewesen, hätte sie sich nicht hinein getraut. „Bruchtal? Ach, du hättest wohl lieber mit Elronds Sohnemann poussiert, was? Dieser kleine Möchtegern-Held."Ihr Bruder sah sie gemein grinsend an. „Das sagst du nur weil er noch jünger ist als du." Ormarayn ließ von dem Wandteppich ab und wischte sich den schwarzen Staub von der Nase. „Aymara!", sagte er vorwurfsvoll. „Er ist knappe zweihundert! Er ist bestimmt nicht mal voll entwickelt!" „Ja, aber irgendwie niedlich.", verteidigte sie ihren jungen Schwarm. „Und außerdem Elronds Sohn! Und er ist sehr gebildet." „Einbildung ist auch eine Bildung.", knurrte Ormarayn. „Ich bin zwar jünger als du, aber als Bruder habe ich immer noch die Pflicht über deine Heiratsangelegenheiten zu wachen. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du den Bund mit einem solchen... Grünschnabel eingehst, der im Kopf nur Flausen und Spielereien hat." „Er ist ehrlich, selbstständig und sehr verantwortungsbewusst. Elrond ist ein weiser Vater. Und du hast sicherlich mit zweihundert Jahren keinem Mädchen so den Hof gemacht wie Elladan es tut. Elrohir interessiert mich ja gar nicht.", entgegnete Aymara barsch. „Schwesterchen, du bist über sechstausend!" „Na und?" „Klingt das nicht etwas lächerlich? Stell dir vor du würdest schwanger von ihm!"Ormarayn schüttelte den Kopf. Sie stieß mit dem Fuß gegen den Holzlöffel. „Red hier nicht von Heiraten und Kinderkriegen. Was erlaubst du dir eigentlich? Wir haben geflirtet, mehr nicht." „Geknutscht, meinst du wohl.", entgegnete Ormarayn trocken. „Vollkommen egal.", entgegnete Aymara feste. „Außerdem könnte ich das selbe über Celethaniel sagen." Ormarayn hörte beim Namen seiner Liebsten auf. „Das ist etwas andres, denn unsre Hochzeit steht fest." „Pah! Du stehst davor, den Bund einzugehen, auch noch mit Lord Celeborns Nichte und lässt sie alleine, wirklich sehr galant von dir."Sie knurrte, als Ormarayn zu einer Antwort ansetzte und kramte schweigend in den Trümmerhaufen herum, bis es Mittag war. Nach einem kurzen Mittagessen stand Ormarayn auf einem Stein, ihren Streit schon längst verdrängt, und blinzelte in die grelle Sonne, die genau auf die Mitte des Turms schien – der Rest des Tals lag im Dunkeln. „Dann wollen wir mal.", sagte er nur. Ausgerüstet mit zwei Fackeln für jeden, zwei Flaschen Wasser und einem Lederbeutel mit getrocknetem Fleisch und Früchten – eine übertriebene Vorsichtsmaßnahme in Ormarayns Sicht, aber Aymara bestand darauf – und ihren Waffen betraten sie den Eingang zu der Zitadelle. Die Mittagszeit hatten sie deswegen ausgewählt, da sie sich dann einfach am sichersten vorkamen, denn Orks konnten in der Mittagssonne überhaupt nicht wandern, sondern ihre Haut warf Blasen in greller Sonne, und Magier, Schatten und Dämonen konnten teilweise nicht existieren oder zumindest kaum Zauber aussprechen. Zwar wagte Aymara zu hoffen, dass es hier weder magische noch orkische Wesen gab, aber die Sicherheitsmaßnahme mit der Sonne war sogar Ormarayn recht, denn der Palast eines Hexenkönigs war sicherlich auch dementsprechend hexerisch mit Fallen ausgestattet. Aymara zog den Umhang fester um ihre Schultern. Trotz ihres warmen Waffenrocks fror sie, und daran war nicht einmal ihr Kettenhemd schuld. Im Gegensatz zu vielen andren Elbinnen war sie es gewohnt, mit leichter Rüstung und Waffen zu reisen. In Mithlond geboren und aufgewachsen war sie dazu gezwungen, das Waffenhandwerk zu erlernen, denn der Weg von den Grauen Anfurten nach Bruchtal oder Lórien war nicht gerade der ungefährlichste. Und mit ihren sechstausend Jahren, ihrem unglaublichen Wissensdurst und ihrer Engstirnigkeit war sie eine Elbe, die sehr oft zwischen den verschiedenen Elbenreichen umherpendelte, um Informationen zu sammeln oder die einfach ab und zu einfach zu einem kleinen Erkundungsabenteuer aufbrach. Kurzum, sie war jemand der mit Gefahr umgehen konnte – aber nicht jemand, der freiwillig zu einem so gefährlichen Ort ritt wie Angmar. Nun, jetzt bist du aber da, dachte sie. Jetzt mach das Beste draus. Es fror sie immer noch, aber der Jahreszeit zum Trotz war es selbst jetzt im Sommer nicht sehr warm in Angmar. Sie folgte bibbernd und mit gereizten Nerven ihrem Bruder ins Innere der Zitadelle. Nachdem sie sich durch den halb eingestürzten Gang gearbeitet hatten und Tonnen schwarzen Staubs aufgewirbelt hatten, standen sie in einer wirklich gigantischen Eingangshalle. Sie war sicherlich vier Stockwerke hoch – über vierzig Meter. In den oberen Stockwerken gab es Balkone, von denen man in die riesige Eingangshalle hinab sehen konnte. Ausgestattet mit wuchtigen Fackelhaltern, einem kunstvollem Bodenmosaik und schwarzen, bestickten Fahnen die von einigen Balkonen herabhingen, war diese Halle eher einem König als einem Hexenmeister würdig. Schmale, hohe Fenster ließen erstaunlich viel Sonnenlicht durch die verspiegelten Glasscheiben herein, und die Eingangshalle wirkte gar nicht mal so unheimlich. Aymara staunte nur. Die großen Fenster hatte man von Außen nicht gesehen – von außen waren sie schwarz. „Wieso ist das hier so menschlich eingerichtet?", fragte sie dann stirnrunzelnd. „Um die menschlichen Verbündeten nicht zu verschrecken. Ich denke, bis fast in die Spitze hinauf wird der Turm sehr komfortabel ausgestattet sein. Morbid hat angeblich viele Könige aus niederen Reichen empfangen, und da hat er sicherlich nicht immer mit seinen dämonischen Mächten angegeben." Das stimmte allerdings. Jeder ihrer Schritte wirbelte den feinen schwarzen Staub auf, der den Boden mit einer hauchfeinen Schicht überzog. Einmal aufgewirbelt, tanzte der Staub im Sonnenlicht und malte phantastische Muster in die Luft. Aymara war so fasziniert, das sie sogar ihre Angst und ihre Sorgen vergaß. Gemeinsam mit ihrem Bruder durchsuchte sie die Halle. Der golddurchwobene, schwarze Stoff fühlte sich seidig und warm an, und Aymara verstand dass er auch von Menschen gewebt worden war. An ihm haftete nichts böses. Langsam stießen sie in die umliegenden Räume der unteren Ebenen der Zitadelle vor. Die Fackeln hatten sie gelöscht. Wie es ihr Bruder vorhergesehen hatte, waren diese Räumlichkeiten kaum von einem normalen Palast zu unterscheiden. Es gab Dienstbotenquartiere, Lagerräume und große Küchen die noch mit genießbaren Vorräten ausgestattet waren. Aymara und Ormarayn vergaßen dass sie schon zu Mittag gegessen hatten und entschlossen sich, von diesem sichtlich ungefährlichen Überfluss zu profitieren. Ein Stockwerk weiter oben waren noch mehr Dienstbotenquartiere und Gastquartiere für die Leibgarde von Besuchern eingerichtet. Die Zimmer waren schlicht und nüchtern, aber auf eine gewisse Art nicht anheimelnd eingerichtet. Ormarayn wühlte begeistert in den Truhen und fand allerhand an Waffen und Kleidung, die ihm als Kriegsbeute sichtlich zu behagen schien. Zwei ganze Kisten voller Rüstungen schleppte er in die Eingangshalle, um sie mit hinaus zu nehmen, und murrend stellte er fest, dass er das Packpferd doch nicht in Bree hätte verkaufen sollen. (Anm. d. Autorin: Bree hab ich jetzt einfach mal so alt gemacht, Entschuldigung schon mal im Voraus, auch wenn ich auf Annehmlichkeiten wie das Gasthaus zum „Prancing Pony"mal weglasse.) Auch Aymara sammelte ein paar Dinge ein, die sie im Moment als praktisch empfand. Allerdings waren beide gleichermaßen erstaunt, als sie die wertvollen Obsidianklingen und die Mithrilschwerter fanden, einige schienen aus Eregion zu sein und von den elbischen und zwergischen Gemeinschaftsschmieden zu stammen die in den Schmiedestädten von Moria errichtet waren. „Das ist eindeutig geraubt.", sagte Ormarayn feste. „So dumm und raffgierig die Zwerge auch sind, aber weder sie noch wir Elben hätten mit Angmar Waffenhandel betrieben."Und er entschied, dass diese wertvollen Waffen nicht einfach hier herumliegen sollten. Sie brauchten drei Stunden, um sich in die nächste Ebene vorzuarbeiten, zwei Stockwerke mit Gastgemächern, die wohl die empfangenen Könige, Höflinge und Adeligen beherbergen sollten und einen wahrhaft königlichen Luxus boten. Hier waren die Wände nicht mehr aus schwarzem, glasigen Obsidian, sondern aus hellem, freundlichen Stein und Holz. Jedes Gemach war mit prächtigen Gastgeschenken ausgestattet. Auch wenn Aymara wusste, dass das meiste gestohlen, ergaunert oder eben von Morbids Verbündeten gefertigt worden war, überkam sie jener weiblicher Raffsinn, der sie in den kleinen Schmuckkästchen und in den Kleiderschränken wühlen ließ, und bei den Anblick der seidenbezogenen Himmelbetten haderte sie mit sich selbst, ob sie nun die nächste Nacht draußen oder hier drinnen verbringen sollte. Nach einer Weile zog sie sich sogar um, da sie ein hinreißendes schwarzes Samtkleid gefunden hatte, dass dem elbischen Stil nachgeeifert war, und das sogar sehr gut. Dazu legte sie eine silberne Stirnkette an und kam sich vor wie Königin Galadriel von Lothlórien. Sie durchstöberten die Gemächer bis die Sonne unterging, dann retten sie ihre Beute hinaus zu ihrem Lager. Ormarayn meinte sachlich nüchtern, dass Aymara recht hatte und man nie wissen konnte. Sie verstand gar nicht, wie er auf diese törichte Idee kam, denn jetzt war sie ihm dankbar, dass er sie mit in die Zitadelle genommen hatte. Sie hatten ein hübsches Reisezelt gefunden und es aufgebaut, noch genießbares trocknes Heu für ihre Tiere gefunden und ihren Lagerplatz geschmückt wie angeberische Menschen. Die Zitadelle war derart gut ausgestattet, dass sie beide hofften einen Karren zu finden um ihr neues Spielzeug abzutransportieren. Bis in die frühe Nacht hinein spielte Ormarayn auf der silberbeschlagenen Laute, die er für sich beanspruchte während Aymara, mit Ketten und Ringen geschmückt und einem herrlichen blauen Kleid dazu ums Feuer tanzte und sang. Den Vormittag am nächsten Morgen verbrachten sie damit, ihre Vorräte mit Lebensmitteln aus der Palastküche aufzustocken und Ormarayn packte schließlich das meiste von ihren Beutestücken auf Tuilinns und Rhînfeins Rücken und ritt mit den beiden Pferden davon, um weiter außerhalb von Angmar ein sicheres Versteck für die Waffen, den Schmuck und die Kleider zu suchen. Gegen Mittag kehrte er zurück und fand eine vergnügte Aymara vor, die sich zwei Obsidianklingen auf den Rücken geschnallt hatte und Suppe aß. Dann machten sie sich darauf, den Keller zu erkunden. Dieser war weitaus schauriger als die königlichen Gastgemächer. Am Anfang war es noch ein Keller wie in jedem Palast gewesen – Kisten voller Getreide, Fässer voller Wein und eingelegtem Obst und Gemüse, Schinken und Würste die von der Decke baumelten und einen schon alleine vom hinsehen hungrig werden ließen. In andren Räumen waren Stoffe und Wertgegenstände gelagert, von denen sie sich einige aneigneten. Als Aymara die hohe, alte Steintüre gefunden hatte und sie und Ormarayn sie nur mühselig aufgestemmt hatten, ahnten sie nicht, was sie dahinter vorfinden würden: Wieder Lagerräume. Doch in den endlosen Regalen standen keine Marmeladengläser. Große Fässer standen herum, und in den Regalen standen Gläser mit eingelegten Eingeweiden und Augäpfeln, kleinen Ratten die in gelblich-grauer Flüssigkeit schwammen, Schlangen, Insekten, Säugetiere, Fische starrten sie mit starren toten Augen an. Haltbar gemacht für irgendwelche abartigen Rituale oder gar als Nahrungsmittel, und die meisten schienen mit großen Schmerzen gestorben zu sein, in ihren kleinen Gesichtern war die Agonie wie festgefroren. Der Anblick war ekelerregend und so unbeschreiblich widerlich, das Aymara ihre Augen nicht abwenden konnte. Als sie das schimmernde, mit grauen Schlieren an der Glaswand klebende Elbenherz erblickte, musste sie sich übergeben und ließ ihren Bruder alleine zurück. Schlotternd lehnte sie sich in der „normalen"Vorratskammer gegen ein Apfelfass und hätte alleine beim Anblick der Schinken an der Decke noch den Rest ihres letzten Mahls von sich gegeben. Ormarayn kehrte erst eine halbe Stunde später zurück, eine halben Stunde voller gräußlicher Illusionen in ihrem Kopf, und sie hatte schon Angst, das man ihren Bruder getötet und ebenfalls in Gläser gepackt hatte. Er war schneeweiß im Gesicht. „Sei froh, dass du gleich weggerannt bist.", sagte er leise. „Eine Tür weiter hinten war die Folterkammer. Nach der Schlacht hat niemand da unten aufgeräumt." Aymara gewahrte den Geruch von verwesendem Fleisch und modrigen Kleidern an ihm, ein unverkennbarer Hauch des Todes. Sie sah ihren Bruder nur entsetzt an und floh hinauf in die Eingangshalle des Turms, wo sie in den Staub niedersank. „Das da unten hat sicherlich niemand von Morbids Gästen gesehen.", sagte sie mühsam beherrscht. „Vielleicht doch."Ormarayn rieb überlegend sein Kinn. „Wer weiß, wie viele Könige dort unten in gelber Flüssigkeit schwimmen, zerlegt und zersetzt..." „ORY!", kreischte Aymara. „Hör auf oder ich... mein Gott ist mir schlecht." „Entschuldige bitte." Er schleppte sie in ein Gemach ein paar Stöcke höher und legte sie in die silbergrauen Seidenkissen eines Himmelbettes. Aymara war weiß wie Schnee. „Ruh dich aus. Ich gehe hinauf in die oberen Kammern. Ich denke, dort findet man die Gründe, wozu Morbid all diese ekligen toten Dinge unten im Keller gebraucht hat, all das Troll- und Jungfrauenblut und all das Zeugs." Sie fuhr aus den Kissen. „Nein! Du gehst nicht allein da hoch, Ory! Ich bin deine ältere Schwester, und auch wenn ich nicht für deine Hochzeit zuständig bin, für dich trage ich die Verantwortung! Wir gehen da nur zu zweit hinauf, hörst du?" Ormarayn lächelte sie verlegen an. „Was regst du dich auf! Morbid ist tot! Da oben liegen wohl nur verstaubte Zauberbücher!" Er wandte sich um und ging zur Türe. „Ory!" Ihr Bruder hörte nicht, sondern verschwand im Korridor. Für einen Moment lang ärgerte sich Aymara, dann beschloss sie ein paar Minuten liegen zu bleiben und ihm dann zu folgen wenn sich ihr rebellierender Magen beruhigt hatte, denn wirklich gut war ihr nicht. Eigentlich hatte er recht – Morbid war tot. Was sollte dort oben schon großartiges sein? Aber wieso beschlich sie dann wieder dieses Gefühl des Unheils, des Grauens, das sie vor zwei Tagen schon bei ihrem Herritt gespürt hatte? Sie krabbelte aus den Seidenlacken und sah sich in dem Zimmer um, ohne sich daran erinnern zu können ob sie diesen Raum gestern schon gesehen hatte oder auch nicht. Langsam trat sie hinaus auf den Gang, dabei auf jede Spannung ihres Körpers achtend. Vielleicht musste sie sich noch einmal übergeben. Doch alles blieb ruhig und sie folgte ihrem Bruder hinauf in die höheren Ebenen. Der Turm war sehr, sehr hoch und sie befand sich gerade mal im ersten Drittel. Murrend begann sie mit dem Aufstieg. Ormarayn konnte überall sein. Sie war fast zwei Stunden unterwegs, hielt immer wieder an, da ihre Beine keine Treppenstufen mehr sehen wollten und sank ab und zu in einen Plüschsessel. Ihre Knöchel schwollen an. Als sie fast die Spitze erklommen hatte, hörten die freundlichen Gemächer wieder auf. Aymara hatte sich schon gewundert, ob die Flut an feinen Zimmern nie ein Ende hatte und wozu Morbid all die Pracht benötigte. Vielleicht aus jenem Grund, dass somit jede neugierige Königin und jeder vorlaute Page irgend wann des Treppensteigens und des Herumschnüffelns müde war. Dies schien ihr eine recht plausible Erklärung zu sein. In den letzten Stockwerken des Turms waren die Wände aus nacktem schwarzen Stein so glatt wie Glas, so dunkel wie eine mond- und sternenlose Nacht und so kalt wie Eis. Langsam stieg sie die nächste Treppe empor. Fackeln brannten an den Wänden doch sie vermutete das Ormarayn sie entzündet hatte. Der schwarze Stein war so düster, dass er viel von dem Licht verschluckte, dementsprechend viele Fackeln loderten aber sie brachten kaum eine Linderung. Es war ihr, als schlüpfe sie unbemerkt in die dunkle Höhle eines Drachens oder gar schlimmeren Untiers. Die Elben fürchteten die Dunkelheit nicht, aber diese lichtverschlingende, hungrige Düsternis machte ihr Sorgen. Es war ein langer, hoher Gang, der von den Fackeln ausgeleuchtet war, der in einem großen Bogentor endete. Ein bläulicher Schimmer schien sich um den Stein zu winden wie eine von innen leuchtende Schlange. Zaghaft fuhr sie mit dem Finger über den Stein und fühlte ein schwaches Prickeln in ihrer Fingerspitze. Eine kleine blaue Flamme züngelte kurz an ihrem Finger, bevor sie verebbte. „Elmsfeuer.", sagte Aymara leise, um sich selbst von der Gefahrlosigkeit des seltenen Phänomens zu überzeugen. Sie kannte dieses Feuer, bei starken Gewitterstürmen loderte es an den Masten der Elbensegler und an den Spitzen der Elbentürme wie blaue Leuchtfeuer und die Elben wussten, dass dieses „Elmsfeuer" durch die Reibung der Luftschichten entstand, ähnlich wie die Blitze. Sie selbst hatte es bei einer Überfahrt von Mithlond nach Pelagir, dem größten Handelshafen von Gondor, gesehen und fürchtete es nicht. Gewitterte es draußen? Und wieso fand sich hier drinnen Elmsfeuer? Beschäftigt mit diesen Fragen huschte Aymara in den nächsten Raum. Auch er war mit Fackeln erhellt und aus dem lichtschluckenden Stein erbaut. Ein Tisch stand in der Mitte, zumindest vermutete sie dass er das darstellen sollte, er wirkte eher wie ein schwarzer, abgeschnittener Baumstumpf. Dahinter erhob sich ein mit Zacken verzierter Thron aus schwarzem Glas, in das sanft schimmernde Edelsteine gebettet waren, als ob jemand ein Stück aus dem Sternenhimmel geschnitten hatte um ihn einzufangen und für sich nutzbar zu machen. (Aymara sollte nie erfahren dass ihre Vermutung sehr richtig war: Melkor selbst hatte sich eine schändliche Freude daraus gemacht, ein Stück des Nachthimmels und ein paar von Vardas gesegneten Sternen zu entwenden als ganz Arda in Düsternis lag, und er schenkte dieses Stück Himmel seinem Diener Sauron, der gegen das Licht allerdings allergisch reagierte und den Thron, den er daraus hatte fertigen lassen wiederum Morbid zum Geschenk machte.) Auf dem plumpen Tisch lagen Bücher und Schriftrollen, einige davon waren ausgebreitet. Neugierig schritt sie darauf zu und blätterte durch die magischen Aufzeichnungen von Morbid. Mystische Zeichnungen wanden sich über die Schriftrollen, Bilder von seltsamen Wesen, einige die wie Kreuzungen aus Dingen wirkten, die sie kannte, andere die so grauslich waren, dass sie die Augen schließen musste. Viele davon waren in Schriften und Sprachen beschriftet, die sie nicht kannte oder entziffern konnte, aber Gil-galad würde sicherlich großes Interesse dafür zeigen. Aymara nickte bei diesem Gedanken. In diesem Moment brach ein Teil der neugierigen Elbe in ihr hervor: die Schriftgelehrte. Aymara liebte es, in den alten Bibliotheken in Bruchtal und Mithlond herumzuwühlen, alte Pergamente säuberlich abzuschreiben oder zu übersetzten damit sie der Nachwelt erhalten blieben, dies gehörte im Winter, wenn man auf weite Reisen verzichten sollte zu ihren liebsten Aufgaben. Und ehrvoll war sie dazu – den Pergament war nicht so langlebig wie die Elben und Wissen musste erhalten werden. Ja, Gil-galad, Elendil und alle andren hohen Herren wie auch Elrond würden sicherlich begeistert von ihrem Fund sein. Sie packte wahllos ein paar Schriftstücke und Bücher in ihre griffbereite Umhängetasche, bis sie bei einem der geöffneten Bücher innehielt. Mit raschem Griff verstaute sie das Buch, das sie eben in der Hand hielt und beugte sich über das geöffnete, bis ihr schwarzes Haar auf die Seiten fiel. Es war sehr groß und dick, eisenbeschlagen und als sie den Einband betrachtete, starrten ihr seltsame Symbole und Runen entgegen. Der Titel war unlesbar, die aufgeschlagene Seite allerdings entzifferbar, da sie in Tengwar, der Elbenschrift verfasst war. „...gebt ein halbes Glas vom Blut einer elbischen Jungfrau in das Gemenge. Ihh!"Aymara rümpfte die Nase, als sie leise vor sich hinlas. „Man lasse es kochen bis das Rot mit schwärzlichen Schlieren durchzogen sei, dann ist der Trunk bereit zur Wiedererweckung des Dieners, und nur der Zauber der Zeit muss ausgesprochen werden, jener der von Palúrien, der Erdkönigin, entwendet und zum Zwecke verfeinert wurde... das klingt ja wirklich schauderlich."Die Abbildungen dazu zeigten, wie schauderlich es war, und Aymara sah weg – und erstarrte, als sie den Blutfleck neben dem Buch sah. Er leuchtete auf dem schwarzen Stein wie eine lodernde Fackel, und als Aymara mit dem Finger hindurchfuhr, brach die geronnene Kruste auf und verschmierte die letzte Feuchtigkeit über den Tisch. Sie quietschte vor Schreck auf. Das Blut war noch nicht alt – eine halbe Stunde, eine Stunde? Es war noch nicht vollständig geronnen. Jemand war also schon hier gewesen... Ormarayn? Wer sonst! War das sein Blut? Aymara riss das Buch vom Tisch und suchte den Fußboden und die glatten Wände ab, fand nur Blutflecken auf dem Tisch und die Abdrücke eines Glases daneben. Sie rannte zur nächsten Türe, ohne zu merken das sie fast automatisch das offene Zauberbuch in ihre Tasche steckte. Es war eine Obsidiansteintüre und verdammt schwer zu öffnen für jemanden, der nur ganze achtundfünfzig Kilo Körpergewicht auf die Waage brachte. Aymara stemmte sich mit all ihrer Macht dagegen und verfluchte sich eine Sekunde später, dass sie die Türe überhaupt jemals geöffnet hatte. Ein Kreisrunder Raum kam ihr entgegen, aus schwarzem Stein wie die anderen, doch dieser schien innerlich zu glühen, dass keine Fackel oder Lampe den Raum erhellen musste. Silberne Linien bildeten komplizierte Muster auf dem Boden: Bannkreise, sechs- oder fünfzackige Sterne, Dreiecke und Spiralen, ein Altar erhob sich gegenüber der Türe, ansonsten war der Raum leer – bis auf Ormarayn und der unnatürlich großen, schwarzen Gestalt die in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Diese drehte sich zu ihr um. Die Gestalt war entfernt Menschenähnlich, zumindest hatte sie die körperliche Struktur eines Menschen oder Elbs. Langes, bläulich schimmerndes Haar fiel ihr über den Rücken und zwei dunkle Augen umrahmt von Feuer starrten sie für Sekunden an. Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu Ormarayn um, der das Eintreten seiner Schwester eben erst bemerkte. Er war verletzt – er presste seinen blutigen Armstumpf an die Brust. „AYMARA! Lauf! Verschwinde! Lauf, solange du noch kannst oder wir sterben beide!" Sie drückte sich gegen die Steintüre, als ihre Knie zu zittern begannen. Aymara wollte laufen, der Wunsch dazu war so dringend dass ihr wild pochendes Herz fast zersprang als ihr Körper ihren geistigen Befehlen nicht nachkam. Sie klebte zitternd an der Wand wie eine Fliege. Das Wesen vor ihr zog ihren Bruder wie an unsichtbaren Fäden an sich heran. Ormarayn wand sich in dem unsichtbaren, unbarmherzigen Griff. Sein Schwert lag mit zertrümmerter Schneide über den Boden verstreut, er hatte keine Chance sich zu wehren. „Ich danke dir für dein Kommen.", raunte das Wesen plötzlich mit dröhnender Stimme. Aymara hörte und sah nichts mehr bis auf das saugende Geräusch das auf einmal ertönte und der feine silberne Nebel, der aus Ormarayns Leib zu dringen schien, sich verdichtete und von dem Wesen verschlungen wurde. Ormarayn schrie vor Schmerz, dass der ganze hallende Raum von grauenvollen Schmerzensschreien zerrissen wurde, und Aymara wurde sofort bewusst, dass er im Begriff war, seiner Seele beraubt zu werden. Sie konnte nichts tun. Sie war hilflos wie ein Neugeborenes. Der silberne Nebel verblasste und schien aufgesogen zu sein. Ormarayns lebloser Körper stürzte zu Boden, Blut lief aus seiner Nase, seine Augen waren weiß – ohne Pupille, ohne nichts. Nur noch weiß. „Was hast du nur getan, Ormarayn...", flüsterte sie. „Wieso hast du es aufgeweckt..." „Getan? Er hat nichts getan."Das Wesen drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. Sein Antlitz war das eines jungen Mannes von blendender, unnatürlicher und fast toter Schönheit. Die Haut war weiß, seine sinnlich geformten Lippen ebenso. Zwei lange Fangzähne betten sich auf seine Unterlippe. Seine Ohren waren spitz, dreimal so groß wie die eines Elbs und endeten in mehreren Spitzen. „Was bist du?", keuchte Aymara. „Ich bin Meyamin.", sagte das Wesen mit einem freundlichen, tödlichen Lächeln in seinem schönen Gesicht. Das Feuer um seine Augen loderten wild und fast bis zu seinen Ohren hinter. „Und ich weiß wer du bist, Aymara! Ja, ich kenne ich, vor zwei Jahren standest du stolz mitten in der Arme des Elbenkönigs, zusammen mit deinem Bruder, nach eurem Sieg und ihr glaubtet, Morbid, Herr der Ringgeister sei tot! Niemals! Mein Meister floh und ließ mich hier zurück, als Wache, als Schutz. Ja, wir haben Angmar aufgegeben, zum Schein. Und mein Herr ist weit weg. Ich bin der neue Herr über Angmar und werde es halten, bis wir es erneut benötigen. Dein Bruder war so töricht mich von meiner Aufgabe abhalten zu wollen und du siehst, was ihm passiert ist!" Aymara bebte am ganzen Leib. Ja, ihr kleiner Bruder war tot und seine Seele verschlungen, er würde nie in Mandos Hallen einkehren... „Was bist du, dass du so grausam bist!", flüsterte sie unhörbar in ihrer Furcht. Meyamins geradezu verführerisches Lächeln verflüchtigte sich, und er beugte sich langsam zu ihr nach unten. „Ich bin etwas, das nicht sein dürfte, ein Wesen geschaffen aus dem Gestank der Furcht, dem Nebel der Ungewissheit, der Stärke des schwarzen Blutes und der feurigen Magie unsres Ersten Herrn, finster und bösartig wie nur das reinste aller schwarzen Wesen sein kann." Ihr gefror das Blut in den Adern. „Morgoth." „Ganz recht. Er half uns zu erschaffen, aus abtrünnigen Geistern der Feanturí und den Sylphen der Nordreiche und vielen andren Geistern, zahlreich sind unsre Eltern, einzigartig unser Großer Herr und Meister, egal wo er sein möge. Ich gehöre zu der ersten Generation dieser Wesen und zur Edlen Rasse der Älteren Dämonen."Er lächelte beinahe gütig, und seine Fänge blitzten im Licht der schimmernden Wände. "Du tust gut daran, dich zu fürchten! Du wirst es noch mehr! Geh schon! Lauf! Du weißt jetzt schon mehr als ich zulassen kann. Renn! Versuch dein erbärmliches Leben zu retten, aber glaube mir so weit wirst du nicht kommen." „W...was?", fragte Aymara schlotternd. Meyamin glitzerte sie wütend an. „Dämonen! Erwachet!" Die Wände begannen sich zu regen! Aymara kreischte und presste sich heftiger gegen die Türe. Es waren nicht die Wände, die sich bewegten. Feiner, schwarzer Rauch waberte aus einigen Wänden, wo er sich verdichtete zu... den Kreaturen, von denen sie einige auf den Pergamentrollen gesehen hatte. Böse, animalisch wirkende Kreaturen. Männer mit Hörnern wie Ziegenböcke. Eine Frau mit einem Schlangenleib als Unterkörper. Sie starrten mit glitzernden Augen und wütendem Fauchen auf Aymara. „Lauf.", sagte Meyamin lächelnd und gab dem ganzen die Stimmung einer vergnüglichen Schnitzeljagd. „Du bekommst nicht viel Vorsprung." Die Tür hinter ihr schwang auf, und Aymara stürzte zu Boden, überschlug sich auf dem harten Stein und knallte mit dem Rücken gegen den Tisch aus dem vorletzten Zimmer, das sie durchquert hatte. Benommen und keuchend blieb sie liegen. Die Schlangenfrau machte Anstalten, ihr zu folgen um sie anzugreifen. Meyamin hielt sie mit einer Handbewegung auf. „Ich sagte Lauf, Unsterbliche!" Aymara kam auf die Füße und rannte die Treppe hinunter. Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals, und in ihrer Hast hatte sie nur einen Gedanken: Flucht. Nur weg, weg, weg, weg, weg hier. Dankbar dafür, dass sie kein Kleid trug rannte sie so schnell ihre geschwollenen Knöchel es ihr erlaubten. Was war nur passiert, das ganz Angmar von Dämonen bevölkert war? Wie hatte Gil-galad das je übersehen können? Sie hatte nur noch eines im Sinn: Entkommen und den hohen Elben von dieser Bedrohung erzählen. Die Wände begannen um sie herum, Rauch auszuspucken, je tiefer sie nach unten kam, desto schlimmer wurde es. Immer mehr Dämonen brachen aus den Wänden, einige die wie Menschen oder Elben aussahen, andere die so ungeheuerlich anzusehen waren, dass Aymara nicht mehr wusste ob sie im Traum oder in der Wirklichkeit existierten. Treppen, Treppen, nur Treppen. Die zwanzig Minuten, die Aymara die Stufen hinunter raste waren die längsten in ihrem Leben. In der Eingangshalle und draußen im Hof waren noch keine Dämonen. Rhînfein war am durchgehen, aber Tuilinn erwischte sie noch am Zügel. Als sie es geschafft hatte sich in den Sattel der verängstigten Stute zu schwingen, strömte ihre Meute aus der Zitadelle von Angmar. Aymara preschte davon so schnell sie konnte, doch die Schatten waren hinter ihr.  
  
Zwölf Tage war es nun her. Seit zwölf Tagen war ihr Bruder tot. Seelenlos. Vielleicht war seine seelenlose Hülle nun das Gefäß für etwas noch schrecklicheres, etwas das aus Meyamins Dämonenschar entsprungen war. Aymara hatte versagt. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr immer viel Verantwortung für ihren jüngeren Bruder aufgegeben. Ihre Mutter als hohe Diplomatin war oft und viel unterwegs und das in solchen Gegenden, die immer unsicher waren. Ihr Vater hatte sie oft begleitet. Aymara und Ormarayn waren es gewohnt alleine unter einem Dach zu leben, ohne die sonst so zahlreiche Dienerschar. Sie hatten sich gestritten und vertragen. Und jetzt war er tot. Tuilinn war ihr durchgegangen. Was immer Meyamin für Kreaturen hinter Aymara herhetzte, das Pferd hatte Todesangst gehabt. Aymara selbst hatte diese immer noch. Zwölf Tage lang war sie geritten und gerannt, nach Süden in der Hoffnung, Bruchtal näher zu sein als sie dachte. Das war ihre letzte und einzige Chance, denn ihr weniges Lembas, dass sie in ihrer Umhängetasche mit sich trug war fast verzehrt. Während ihrer Flucht hatte sie immer wieder Dinge zurückgelassen um schneller vorwärts zu kommen, doch die Bücher und Schriftrollen schleppte sie ebenso wie zwei der Obsidianklingen verbissen mit sich. Ihre Verfolger waren hartnäckig und sadistisch – sie spielten mit Aymara. Sie konnte denken so oft sie wollte, dass sie endlich in Sicherheit war, nur um dann einem geflügelten Wesen mit dolchartigen Zähnen gegenüber zu stehen, das sie eine Weile über die Wiesen jagte. Sie fürchteten keine Sonne. Und hier, im spärlich bewaldeten Rhudaur hatte sie kaum Möglichkeiten sich zu verstecken. Seit Tagen hatte sie nicht mehr geschlafen und wankte nur noch mühselig vorwärts. Es gab nur noch einen Gedanken in ihrem Kopf: Du musst nach Bruchtal. Du musst, du musst. Die nächste Nacht rückte näher. Aymara, die ein, zwei Stunden in einem Haselgebüsch geschlummert hatte fühlte sich wenigstens etwas besser und trabte schnellen Schrittes weiter nach Süden, auch wenn jeder einzelne Schritt eine Qual für sie bedeutete. Die Sterne strahlten am dunklen Himmelszelt, doch der Mond war verschwunden. Eine Neumondnacht. Aymara blieb witternd in dem Wäldchen stehen, in dem sie sich eben aufhielt. Hinter einem alten Eichenstamm brach ein Wesen hervor, dass Aymara dank ihrer Pergamentrollen als einen typischen Vampir identifizieren konnte. Von diesen Biestern hatte sie weitaus die meisten am Hals. Vom Aussehen wie ein Mensch – einige waren auch spitzohrig – verrieten sie sich nur durch die spitzen, langen Eckzähne und die Flügel, die Aymara nur selten zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Hier im Wald würden sie dem Vampir allerdings nicht viel nützen. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, in der Hoffnung er würde sie nur eine Weile verfolgen. Schließlich rannte sie. Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren und sie nahm nicht wahr, wie weit der Vampir hinter ihr war. Er war ein etwas ungewöhnliches Exemplar für seine Rasse: überdurchschnittlich groß und mit silberblondem Haar. Die Ohren waren spitz. Wäre er ein Elb gewesen hätte sie ihn als attraktiv empfunden. Er war wirklich ungewöhnlich – und er ließ nicht locker. Trotz des nicht vorhandenen Mondlichtes sah Aymara sehr gut in der dämmrigen Finsternis des Waldes, der sich vor ihr langsam zu lichten begann. Der Vampir holte auf, so sehr dass sie ihn atmen hören konnte. Aymara wurde langsam bewusst, dass sie um ihr Leben rannte und spurtete los. Kaum getrockneter und nun neuer Schweiß verklebte ihre Kleidung und ihr Haar. Warum?, dachte sie erschöpft. Wieso ich? Wieso mein Bruder? Wieso Angmar... Ich verstehe das nicht. Vor ihr wurden die Bäume tatsächlich lichter. Aymara seufzte erleichtert und hielt auf den Waldrand zu, schloss nur für eine Sekunde die Augen. Als sie sie öffnete, sah sie ihn: Ein junger Mann mit weißem Haar, vielleicht zwanzig Meter rechts von ihr, der am Waldrand stand. War er auch ein Dämon? Sein Haar leuchtete wie eine gespenstische Fackel, als wäre es mit Elmsfeuer entzündet. Er beobachtete sie mit traurigen Augen. Aymara wollte schreien, ihn um Hilfe anflehen oder irgend etwas anderes sinnvolles tun, als sie ein Stoß von hinten traf. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte mit einem schrillen Aufschrei in einen dornigen Brombeerbusch, der ihr den Waffenrock zerfetzte. Der Vampir sank über ihr langsam in die Knie. Er hatte hellblaue Augen, halb verdeckt von dem silberblonden Haar. Aymara wehrte sich nicht, der blaue Blick der über sie hereinbrandete nahm ihr allen Mut. Sie wusste instinktiv, das sie den Kampf verloren hatte, und eine süße, freudige Trauer erfasste sie. Der blonde Vampir lächelte sie an, was seine perlmuttfarbenen Reißzähne entblößte. Sanft strich er ihr das schwarze Haar aus dem Gesicht, als wolle er ihren Anblick einfangen und für immer in sich einsperren. Willig ließ sie sich umarmen, als er sie vorsichtig auf den Mund küsste, und wie verzaubert ließ sie ihn gewähren, denn nie schien ihr ein Kuss inniger und fordernder gewesen zu sein, nie so schwer von Süße und Gefahr. Er küsste sie wieder, schlich sich in ihren Mund, und Aymara folgte der Einladung seiner hungrigen Lippen. An einem der Fänge schnitt sie sich die Zunge auf, und fast schon zärtlich sog er das Blut auf. Dann strich er die Haare aus ihrem Nacken und küsste ihren Hals, einen Abdruck seiner Lippen mit ihrem eigenen Blut hinterlassend. Aymara stöhnte leise und presste ihn enger an sich. Egal ob er ihr Feind war, egal was er war und wieso sich sein Körper so kalt anfühlte, sie wusste nur, dass sie ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit erfasst hatte, weil sie diesen Mann so sehr wollte... Er konnte alles mit ihr machen, würde er sie nur erlösen... Die Fangzähne bohrten sich in ihren Hals, ein stechender Schmerz, ähnlich jenem in ihrer ersten Nacht mit einem Mann, und sie wimmerte leise. Erst als der Vampir begann, ihr Blut mit einem sanften Ziehen aus ihrem Hals zu saugen, hörte sie das Rauschen der Wasserfälle von Bruchtal. 


	2. Never Knew

Kapitel 1: Never knew  
  
Diplomatische Beziehungen. Was für ein Schwachsinn! Ich bin Krieger, kein Diplomat, dachte er wütend. Er hob den Kopf um den Gesängen der Vögel zu lauschen. Die goldene Morgensonne kleidete ihn in einen milden Schimmer und tauchte seine Waffen in glänzendes Gold, aber im Moment war Legolas nicht mal nach Krieger sein zumute. Der Wald war ungewöhnlich, einen ähnlichen hatte er in keinem anderen Menschenland gesehen. In Rohan gab es kaum Wälder, und auch Gondor war knapp an Bäumen, da die meisten Wälder in früheren Jahrhunderten für den Schiffsbau gerodet worden waren ohne dass man einen Gedanken an Aufforstung verschwendet hätte. Dieser Wald hier in Cardolan bestand aus jungen, hochgewachsenen Kiefern, die wie Zahnstocher nebeneinander in den Himmel ragten. Der Boden war trocken und übersäht mit braunen Kiefernnadeln und die Luft war ungewöhnlich trocken, aber nicht heiß. Aufgrund der schon länger anhaltenden Trockenheit waren die Baumkronen licht und auch die noch am Baum hängenden Nadeln oftmals schon braun. Das schlimmste war allerdings, dass Legolas die Bäume nicht sprechen hörte. Er war es gewöhnt, aus jedem Wald das Summen und Flüstern der Bäume zu hören, leiser bei Windstille, lauter wenn der Wind durch die Zweige fuhr und das Laub schüttelte. Diese Kiefern sprachen nicht miteinander. Nun, der Wind ließ im Moment auch auf sich warten, aber Legolas konnte nur selten ein leises, ängstliches Flüstern zwischen den Nadelbäumen ausmachen. Nun, vielleicht war dieser maulfaule Pulk an Kiefern nicht gerade der Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen, denn die Vögel sangen trotz alledem mit lieblicher Stimme und sein Pferd trabte ohne Scheu voran. Nun, seit dem Ringkrieg sehe ich hinter jedem Baum einen Nazgûl, beruhigte er sich mit einem Grinsen. Ich sollte nicht dauernd Sauron an die Wand malen. Durch diese Gedanken beschwichtigt ritt er weiter gen Süden. Es war die dämliche Idee seines Vaters gewesen, mit Cardolan Handelsbeziehungen aufzunehmen. Seitdem die Könige von Numenor nicht mehr im benachbarten Arnor regierten (Anm. d. Autorin: Cardolan findet man auf guten Mittelerde-Karten unter den Wetterbergen und der allbekannten Wetterspitze, also südlich von Arnor.) war das Königreich Cardolan ein heruntergekommener Staat mit wenig interessanten Handelsgütern. Legolas verwunderte jedoch am meisten, dass sein Vater sonst kaum Handelsbeziehungen knüpfte – am wenigsten mit einem so primitiven Menschenvolk! – und erst recht nicht lange aufrecht erhielt. Im großen und ganzen war sein Vater, König Thranduil, immer ziemlich passiv was die Wirtschaft im Mittelerde anging. Umso verwunderlicher war es doch, dass er nach einem Handelsvertrag mit Cardolan strebte... Und Legolas war immer noch sehr verstimmt darüber, dass sein Vater ihn alleine in dieses Niemandsland schickte. Nun, er hatte nichts mehr gegen die Menschen, seitdem er mit ihnen in den Krieg gezogen war, und er hatte gelernt, dass es auch bei den Menschen gute und böse Vertreter ihrer Art gab. Aber alleine. Er schüttelte sich. Seit dem Abenteuer mit den Gefährten war er irgendwie zum Gesellschaftstier geworden. Legolas war gerade tief in den Gedanken über die genauen politischen Gründe der Pläne seines Vaters verstrickt, als Arod zögerlich stehen blieb. „Was hast du denn?", fragte Legolas und tätschelte dem Hengst ermunternd den Hals. Seit ihrem Treffen in Rohan hatte Legolas kaum mehr ein anderes Pferd geritten, Arod war ihm lieb und teuer. Die fünf Jahre, die sie nun ein eingespieltes Team waren, ließen Legolas erahnen das der Hengst etwas gewittert hatte, das ihm nicht gefiel oder zumindest seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Mit leichtem Schenkeldruck bewegte Legolas Arod dazu, weiter zu laufen, bemerkte aber die vorsichtigen Schritte des Pferdes, das wachsam die Ohren aufgerichtet hatte. Es dauerte eine Weile bis Legolas der verstummte Vogelgesang auffiel. „Arod.", sagte er leise. „Das gefällt mir nicht." Die Natur schwieg nie ohne Grund. Das war eine alte Elbische Weisheit, und sie stimmte immer. Legolas griff zu seinem Bogen und fragte sich, ob er nicht doch zu ängstlich reagierte. Als der Pfad, dem er seit geraumer Zeit folgte eine Biegung machte wurde er selbstsicherer, und tatsächlich, hinter der Kurve verbarg sich nichts bösartiges. Aber schön anzusehen war es trotzdem nicht. Legolas sprang erschrocken aus dem Sattel, als er die Gestalt sah. Gebettet in die trocknen Tannennadeln lag sie wie ein weggeworfenes Kleidungsstück im Wald. Die Nadeln knirschten unter Legolas Gewicht unheimlich, als er rannte. Es war eine junge Frau, die man fürchterlich zugerichtet hatte. Blut sickerte aus ihren Mundwinkeln und ließ Legolas schlussfolgern, dass die Tat noch nicht lange her war, und sie blutete aus zahlreichen weiteren Wunden, die allen Anschein nach nicht mit Waffen verursacht wurden waren. „Arod!", keuchte Legolas, wissend das der Hengst ihm eine Antwort schuldig bleiben würde. „Irgend etwas hat sie halb zerfleischt! Das sind Bisswunden!" Mit einigen schnellen Griffen stellte Legolas fest, dass sie noch lebte und man sie wohl tragen konnte, ohne ihren Zustand zu verschlimmern. Wenn die Bissspuren nicht gewesen wären, hätte Legolas vermutet sie wäre beraubt und wahrscheinlich auch vergewaltigt worden. Seltsamerweise musste er feststellen, dass sie Waffen trug als er sie sanft auf die Arme nahm und zu Arod zurückkehrte. Zusammen machten Reiter und Pferd sich auf, schnell einen geeigneten Platz zum Rasten zu finden, am besten mit Wasser. Diese Bisswunden mussten dringend gesäubert werden... Was nur konnte einen Menschen derart zurichten, geschweige denn kam auf die Idee, einen Menschen anzufallen? Legolas kamen die alten Märchen von Werwölfen in den Sinn, die ihm die Menschen unterwegs erzählt hatten und er schauderte. Nicht, das er sich beobachtet fühlte, aber ein ungutes Gefühl schien sich seiner zu bemächtigen und etwas unheilvolles schwebte in der stickigen Luft. Zwei geeignete Rastplätze ließ Legolas einfach links liegen und er fühlte sich erst eine halbe Stunde weiter wieder besser. Er hatte eine kleine, mit Findlingen gesäumte Quelle erreicht, mehr ein Tümpel neben dem Waldweg. Die Bäume neben der Quelle sahen ebenfalls sehr kränklich aus, aber als Arod durstig begann zu saufen, konnte Legolas sich der Genießbarkeit des Wassers sicher sein. Das Mädchen in seinen Armen gab nicht einmal ein Lebenszeichen von sich, als er sie vorsichtig in weiches Moos legte. Trotz ihrer Waffen war sie federleicht gewesen obwohl sie eine dicke eiserne Schulterplatte trug. Legolas, der sie erst jetzt genauer betrachten konnte, bemerkte dass sie sonst sehr freizügig gekleidet war – hätte er sie in Minas Tirith oder in einer andren Menschenstadt gesehen, hätte er sie für ein leichtes Mädchen gehalten. Ihre Kleider waren in einem typischen Waldläuferdunkelbraun gehalten und wirkte seltsam alt und verschlissen, geflickt und ausgebessert an vielen Stellen, jene wilde Mischung aus Beutestücken und ehrlichen Erwerbungen, aus Altem und Neuen, Wertvollen und Wertlosen, wie alle Abenteurer es trugen – zuweilen. Ihr blasses Gesicht, eingerahmt von einer Flut schwarzen Haars war unverletzt, ihr Atem ging regelmäßig – wenn auch flach. Als Legolas ihr beim Atmen zusah, zuckte er unwillkürlich zusammen. Ein kleiner Ring aus Mithril – wie Frauen sie sonst in den Ohren zu tragen pflegten – hing in ihrer Nase wie bei einem wilden rohanischen Stier, und durch den Ring war eine feingliedrige Mithrilkette gezogen, die nicht um ihren Hals sondern an ihren Ohrringen befestigt war. Weitere dieser Mithrilketten hingen, mit Amuletten oder Anhängern verziert unter ihrem Kinn. Legolas war so verblüfft, dass er die kleine, symbolträchtige Tätowierung unter ihrem Auge kaum mehr registrierte. Er wusste, das einige Menschenstämme sich so seltsam herauszuputzen pflegten, doch wie konnte man sich so verunstalten? Ihre Haut war schneeweiß – wegen dem Blutverlust, vermutete Legolas. Das Mädchen stöhnte leise, das erste Lebenszeichen seitdem er sie gefunden hatte, und ihm fielen siedend heiß ihre schweren Wunden ein. Tiefe Bissspuren zierten ihre Schulter, ihren rechten Arm – der von den Fingerspitzen an bis über den Ellenbogen hinaus übersäht mit Tätowierungen war! - , ihre Hüften und ihre schlanken Beine. Die schlimmsten fand Legolas an ihrem Bauch. Wer oder was immer ihr das angetan hatte, war es wohl gewohnt seinem Opfer die weiche Bauchdecke aufzureißen. So tief wie die Wunde war und so stark wie sie blutete fehlte nicht mehr viel, und das Raubtier hätte wirklich ihre Innereien zu Gesicht bekommen, denn das es ein Tier war, stand für Legolas nun außer Frage, auch wenn er kein Tier kannte, das solche Spuren hinterließ. Bei dem Gedanken, er hätte das Mädchen als halb aufgefressene Leiche finden können, wurde es ihm ganz anders. Er wusch ihre Wunden, indem er etwas Quellwasser mit seinem kleinen Reisekessel kochte und verband sie dann, nachdem er Unmengen von Galadriels guter Kräutersalbe dafür verwendet hatte die gröbsten Wunden zu schließen, dann bettete er sie auf seine Satteldecke um sie ruhen zu lassen. Mehr konnte er nicht für sie tun. Der hohe Blutverlust machte sie schwach und Legolas wusste nicht, wie schwerwiegend die Wunden waren. Während er ein wenig Tee kochte und sich darauf vorbereitete, diese Nacht hier zu lagern und um das Leben dieser fremden jungen Frau zu kämpfen überlegte er, von welcher Bestie die Bissmahle stammen konnten. Die Bisse waren von großen, schmalen Kiefern, die ohne großen Kraftaufwand tief und wuchtig zubeißen konnten. Zu klein aber für einen Wolf, zu groß für einen Fuchs, zu schmal für einen Bären, zu spitz für einen Luchs. Die Zähne waren groß, aber spitz und scharf gewesen. Hätte Legolas es nicht besser gewusst wäre er zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, eines dieser seltsamen Reptilien aus Harad, ein sogenanntes Krokodil, hätte sie gebissen, allerdings ein sehr junges. Legolas hatte erst einmal in seinem langen Leben ein solches Wesen zu Gesicht bekommen und wollte es erst genauso wenig glauben, wie er Sam das mit den Olifanten abgenommen hatte. Aber was in Yavannas Namen machte ein Krokodil in Cardolan? Er warf seine Überlegungen über den Haufen, da sie sowieso nicht fruchteten und kümmerte sich erst mal um Arod, bevor er erneut nach dem Mädchen sah und dann an einem Stück Lembas knabberte, trotz fehlenden Hungers. Der Tag war noch verhältnismäßig jung, und die Tatsache den ganzen Tag hier zu Lagern war zumindest jetzt eine Geduldprobe. Elben waren zwar die geduldigste Rasse in Mittelerde, aber er wollte so schnell wie möglich in Cardolans Hauptstadt Tharbad reisen um seinen diplomatischen Auftrag abzuschließen. Aber jetzt hatte ihm dieses verletzte Mädchen einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht und er saß mindestens einen Tag fest. Doch was war ein Tag im Leben eines Elben, der schon über dreitausend Jahre lang die Sonne hatte kommen und gehen sehen? Das Leben des Mädchens war ein kleiner Preis für Legolas – und die seinen Vater – für das er bereit war, einen Tag zu zahlen. Arod jedenfalls nutzte die Zeit ausgiebig das dürre, trockne Gras zu weiden, das zumindest an der Quelle grüner und frischer war, und darum beschloss Legolas, ebenfalls die Zeit zu nutzen, und das Wasser glitzerte verführerisch in der mittäglichen Sonne. Ohne lange zu überlegen legte er seine Kleider ab und glitt in das unerwartet warme Wasser. Er fühlte, wie die Spannung langsam aus seinem Körper wich, und er schwamm ein paar Runden, beobachtet von dem neugierig dreinsehenden Arod. Legolas musste lachen als er das bemerkte. „Komm ruhig rein, Arod, dir würde ein Bad auch nicht schaden!", scherzte er mit dem Hengst. „Ihr solltet lieber stehen bleiben und mir sagen, wer zur Hölle Ihr eigentlich seid!" Er brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen um zu wissen, wer mit ihm sprach, aber er tat es. Seine eben noch bewegungslose Patientin stand auf einem Findling, zwar gekrümmt vor Schmerz aber Legolas Bogen in ihrer Hand zitterte nicht und der Pfeil lag sicher in der Sehne. Für eine Sekunde durchzuckte ihn Schreck. „Ihr seid verletzt.", sagte Legolas ruhig, seine Überraschung überspielend. „Also lasst es bitte, auf mich schießen zu wollen." „Haltet verdammt noch mal Eure Klappe und sagt mir endlich, wer Ihr seid!", rief sie. Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. „Tztztz. Erst soll ich still sein und dann...?" „Verdammt!"Die Sehne wurde fester gespannt. „Sagt mir zum Teufel noch mal, wer Ihr seid!"Ihr wildes schwarzes Haar hing widerspenstig vor ihrer Nase und gab ihr das Aussehen des tobenden Aragorns, der dann ähnlich aussah. Legolas war fast amüsiert von so viel Temperament und hätte die Situation beinahe mit Gelächter beantwortet, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte dass sie sich mit dem Bogen übernahm. Er musste ihr so schnell wie möglich die Waffe abnehmen und sie wieder zum Hinlegen bewegen. Und dazu musste er sie von seiner Vertrauenswürdigkeit überzeugen. „Legolas Grünblatt ist mein Name.", sagte er höflich. „Und jetzt nehmt den Bogen runter oder ist dies der Dank dafür, dass ich Eure Wunden verbunden habe?" Das Mädchen wirkte skeptisch. „Ihr... Ihr habt mich also nicht angegriffen?" Legolas war fast wieder nach Lachen zumute. „Nein, ich glaube weder ich noch mein Pferd sind in der Lage, derart zuzubeißen..." Sie sah an sich hinunter. „Nun ja..." „Seht Ihr?" „Ich sehe."Sie ließ den Bogen sinken und nahm den Pfeil von der Sehne. „Ich verstehe. Wollt Ihr nicht aus dem Wasser kommen?" Legolas war auf diese großartige Idee schon von alleine gekommen, doch ärgerlich musste er feststellen, dass seine Kleider von ihm aus nicht erreichbar waren, und vor einer jungen Frau, die er grade mal eine Stunde kannte, wollte er nicht gerade nackt herumlaufen. Sie schien seine Gedanken zu erraten. „Worauf wartet Ihr? Dass es dunkel wird und ich Euch nicht mehr sehen kann? Keine Sorge, ich werde Euren Anblick ertragen ohne Euch gleich vergewaltigen zu wollen." „Ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass Ihr dazu in der Lage seid, jetzt und auch im genesenen Zustand, Mylady....?" „Aymara. Mein Name ist Aymara."Sie hob den Kopf, und ihr langes Haar glitt in ihren Nacken zurück. Trotz ihrer schweren Wunden und den deutlichen Schmerzen, die sie spüren musste flammte in Legolas plötzlich die Vision einer schrecklichen Kriegerin auf, die groß und erhaben vor ihm stand und mächtig genug war, ihn zu vernichten. „Schön, Aymara. Freut mich wirklich. Würdet Ihr Euch nun bitte umdrehen?", knirschte Legolas durch die Zähne, als er bemerkte das ihre Blicke angestrengt an seinem Bauchnabel klebten. Während er aus dem Wasser kletterte und wieder in seine Kleider schlüpfte, dachte er nach. Da rettet man sie vor dem sicheren Verblutungstod (Anm. d. Autorin: Wenn man es medizinisch richtig betrachtet, verblutet man nicht „wirklich", sondern man erstickt aus dem Grund, das immer weniger Blut da ist um den Sauerstoff zu transportieren – bis gar kein Blut mehr da ist und man regelrecht den Erstickungstod stirbt...) und pflegt sie, und gedankt wird es einem mit dieser Frechheit... Als Legolas zu seinem kleinen Lagerplatz zurückkehrte, saß Aymara im Schneidersitz am Feuer, damit beschäftigt an ihren Verbänden herumzuzupfen um einen Blick auf ihre Wunden zu erhaschen, doch als sie ihn hörte sah sie auf. Legolas zuckte unwillkürlich bei ihrem Anblick zusammen. Der Ring in ihrer Nase und die dort hindurchgezogene Kette beschwor in ihm wieder das Bild des wilden Stiers hervor. Sie war das seltsamste Menschenmädchen, das ihm je begegnet war, und das mutigste noch dazu: sein Bogen lag immer noch auf ihren Knien. Aymara war seinen Blicken gefolgt. „Ich habe meinen nicht gefunden.", erklärte sie reumütig. „Ich wusste ja nicht... Elben sind in diesen Wäldern selten zu sehen, aber man verwechselt sie leicht mit..." „Schon in Ordnung.", sagte Legolas besänftigten und ging neben ihr in die Hocke. „Ihr habt die Sehne ja nicht losgelassen..." „Wieso habt Ihr mir geholfen?" Die Frage kam so schnell und unverhofft, dass Legolas eine Weile brauchte um sie zu registrieren. Dabei war sie so einfach und ehrlich. Er stocherte eine Weile mit einem Pfeil im Feuer herum. „Weil man verletzte Mädchen nicht einfach im Wald liegen lässt, höchstens wenn sie schon tot sind." „Ach, nur deswegen?"Aymara zog die Augenbraue zweifelnd nach oben. „Nicht nur deswegen!", verteidigte sich Legolas. „Aber?" Er kannte sie nicht einmal, aber er saß mit ihr am Feuer und diskutierte mit ihr über die Moralvorstellungen der Elben, anstatt sie zu fragen wie alt sie war, woher sie stammte, ob sie hier lebte und wer im Namen der Vala sie angegriffen hatte. Legolas seufzte. „Wisst Ihr, ich kenne Euch nicht. Aber Ihr hattet Hilfe nötig. Wenn ich halb tot gebissen in einem Straßengraben läge wäre ich auch über jeden froh, der mich dort aufsammelt. Oder hätte ich Euch liegen lassen sollen, erst sterbend und dann verrottend wie den Müll der Sterblichen?" Er sah sie ernst an. Aymara, deren Haar jetzt wieder gezähmter wirkte, starrte stur zurück. Erst jetzt sah Legolas ihre Augenfarbe, so dunkelgrau und geheimnisvoll wie Gandalfs altes Gewand. Irgendwie wirkten ihre Augen dreckig und verstaubt und doch funkelten sie heller als die Sterne. „Ihr hättet Euch nicht so viele Probleme aufgehalst, wenn Ihr mich hättet liegen lassen.", sagte sie dann kühl. „Und um ehrlich mit Euch zu sein, Herr Legolas: Lasst mich einfach hier sitzen und reitet weiter. Geht, solange Ihr könnt, vergesst mich. Ich komme schon alleine zurrecht." „Zur Hölle noch mal!", fuhr Legolas auf, und ihr urplötzlicher Starrsinn machte ihn wütend. Er hatte sie aufgesammelt, er hatte sie versorgt und jetzt kam er sich verantwortlich für sie vor. „Das kann ich nicht! Wer weiß, was Euch angefallen hat – es ist immer noch da draußen! Ihr seid verletzt. Ihr zieht eine für alle Tiere deutlich witterbare Duftspur aus frischem Blut hinter Euch her. Ich werde Euch nicht alleine lassen – zumindest nicht in dieser Nacht!" „Ihr... wisst... rein... gar... nichts.", entgegnete Aymara betont langsam. „Ihr solltet gehen, und ich sage das, um Euch zu schützen!" „Was Ihr nicht sagt." „Ihr seid Legolas Grünblatt, nicht wahr? Der glorreiche Held aus dem Ringkrieg. Hebt nicht so überrascht die Brauen, Ihr hofftet ich könne Eure Geschichte kennen. Glaubt nicht, Ihr törichter Narr, dass Ihr wegen diesem Krieg allmächtig seid. Ihr habt ihn vielleicht überlebt, aber eines will ich Euch sagen: Es gibt Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde, die sogar die Elben vergessen haben – oder nie gesehen." Ihre Worte waren voller Aggressivität, die nicht direkt auf Legolas gerichtet war. Das spürte er. Trotz ihrer Verletzungen brannte eine wilde Wut in ihr, ein Potential an Energie. Er wusste allerdings immer noch nicht, ob sie eine Sterbliche war oder zu seiner Rasse gehörte. Ihr Name gab keinerlei Aufschluss darauf: Aymara war kein Name aus dem Elbischen. Legolas lächelte sie sanft an. „Das mag vielleicht sein. Aymara, aber deswegen seid Ihr immer noch verletzt. Könntet Ihr Euren unwiderstehlichen Charme nicht ein wenig zügeln und mir heute Nacht Gesellschaft leisten?" „Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage." Er beobachtete sie, wie sie stur am Feuer saß, die grauen Augen so hell lodernd wie eine Stichflamme. Behutsam schürte Legolas das Lagerfeuer noch einmal an um den Tee zu wärmen, und um den Frieden zu wahren drückte er Aymara einen Becher voll in die Hand. Sie schnupperte sehnsüchtig, was ihren Ring in der Nase seltsam klirren ließ, schien aber nicht gewillt zu sein, zu trinken. Legolas nippte von seinem Becher und meinte dann: „Wenn Ihr sagt es gibt mehr Dinge als man sich vorstellen kann, was hat Euch dann angegriffen?" Die junge Frau mit dem heißen Becher in den Händen schwieg krampfhaft. „Na gut. Ihr müsst es mir ja nicht sagen. Ihr müsst mir auch genauso wenig sagen, woher Ihr kommt, wohin Ihr geht, wieso Ihr diesen Ring in der Nase tragt, wieso ihr diese Tätowierungen habt. Nein. Lasst es." Ein Schatten lag über ihren Augen, als sie beobachtete, wie er etwas Trockenfleisch auswickelte und ihr reichte. Da er nicht wusste, ob sie sterblich war oder nicht wusste er ebenso wenig, welche Nahrung sie vorzog. „Ihr macht es nur noch schwerer, Legolas.", seufzte sie. „Ich will Euch nur schützen." „Vor was? Ich finde nicht, dass es hier etwas gibt, das mir gefährlich wird.", sagte er kühl. Doch in seinen Hintergedanken spukte seine Vorstellung von jenem Wesen, das Aymara angefallen hatte. „Ihr seid arrogant.", sagte sie knapp. Ungerührt biss er in seinen Streifen Dörrfleisch. „Das mag vielleicht sein. Wenn das Bestehen auf Höflichkeiten in Euren Augen arrogant ist, so mag ich das sein.", sagte er ungerührt kauend. „Eigentlich rede ich von Eurer Überheblichkeit. Vielleicht halte ich es nicht für nötig von mir zu erzählen." „Wenn das so ist, seid Ihr auch überheblich!"" „WAS?" Legolas musterte sie streng. „Ihr wärt fast verblutet und behauptet dauernd, alleine zurechtzukommen." „Das würde ich auch!", protestierte Aymara mit funkelnden Augen, doch bevor sie aufspringen konnte hatte Legolas seine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt. „Na gut.", knurrte sie dann. „Nicht, das Ihr es wissen solltet: Ich bin ein Mensch, in Ordnung? Ein einfaches, unscheinbares Mädchen." Legolas deutete auf ihre Waffen. Aymara war mit einem erheblichen Arsenal bestückt: Einem gewaltigen Langschwert und zwei Klingen, die aus dem Südosten Mittelerdes stammten und „Katanas"genannt wurden, und außerdem schien sie mit dem Bogen umgehen zu können. „Unscheinbar? Menschenfrauen laufen normalerweise nicht mit einer halben Schmiede am Leib durch die Gegend!" Sie runzelte resigniert die Stirne. „Meinetwegen nicht ganz so unscheinbar. So. Ich denke, jetzt wollt Ihr auch etwas über Euch erzählen? Nur zu... wenn wir schon dabei sind."Ihre Stimme war voller Sarkasmus und Langeweile. Legolas biss erneut vom Dörrfleisch und leckte sich das Salz vom Daumen. „Oh, da Ihr wisst wer ich bin, dachte ich es gibt nicht viel großartiges zu erzählen..." „Oh, der große Held aus dem Ringkrieg.", kam es spöttisch. „Ein Narr seid Ihr, nichts weiter. Aber Ihr werdet es schon noch sehen." „Was werde ich sehen?"In Legolas wurde die typische Neugierde wach, als auch Aymara es mit dieser Ich-rede-nur-so-um-dich- neugierig-zu-machen-Nummer versuchte, stärker als sie davor schon gewesen war. Egal was – etwas an diesem Mädchen stimmte vorne und hinten nicht. „Ihr seht es schon noch.", sagte Aymara herablassend. „Keine Sorge, Ihr seht es noch. Aber sagt nicht, ich hätte nichts gesagt."Mit einer wegwerfenden Geste strich sie das lange, nachtschwarze Haar in den Nacken zurück. Legolas konnte seine Blicke nicht von ihr abwenden. „Hm... Aymara?" „Was ist?" „Wenn Ihr behauptet, ein Mensch zu sein, wieso habt Ihr dann spitze Ohren?", fragte Legolas unschuldig. Denn ihr Ohr lief tatsächlich so spitz an, wie man es von dem Volke der Elben gewohnt war. Sie sprang auf, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und anscheinend bereit, Legolas jede Minute in Grund und Boden zu prügeln. Ihre Augen funkelten wütend. „Das, bei Ulmo, geht Euch überhaupt nichts an. Hört Ihr? ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS!" Mit einem fast schon sanften Lächeln schüttelte Legolas den Kopf. „Gebt es doch gleich zu: Ihr seid eine Elbe. Wozu die Geheimniskrämerei..." „WENN ICH SAGE ICH BIN EIN MENSCH, BIN ICH EIN MENSCH!", keifte Aymara, schleuderte wutentbrannt den Becher ins daraufhin zischende Feuer – ohne einmal am Tee genippt zu haben, welche Schande – und stolzierte hochmütig davon. Eines muss man ihr lassen, dachte Legolas im Stillen. Sie hat viel Temperament und viel Durchhaltevermögen. Ein jeder andre Mensch wäre bei diesen Verletzungen stöhnend im Gras gelegen und hätte sich nicht gerührt. Aber sie war stur. Er beobachtete, wie Aymara sich – ganz entgegen ihrer Worte – auf seine Satteldecke bettete, ihm wütende Blicke zuwarf und sich zum Schlafen einrollte. Da kommt allerdings die Frage auf – Ist sie überhaupt ein Mensch? Oder ein Elb? Die Ohren und die hohe Schmerzgrenze lassen zumindest den Schluss zu. Vielleicht gehörte sie aber zu einem jener seltsamen Menschenstämme, die mit Messern Stücke ihrer Ohren abtrennten oder schon ihren Kindern Holzstücke an die Ohren banden, damit sie spitz waren um die Erhabenheit und vor allem die Stärke und Unsterblichkeit der Elben zu symbolisieren oder sogar zu erhalten oder zu übernehmen. Es gab sogar Stämme wilder Menschen – viele sogar im Düsterwald! – die sich bei noch unzivilisierteren Völkern als „Elben"ausgaben, um diese Völker zu unterjochen und auszubeuten. Man konnte ja nie wissen, und bei den Sterblichen noch am wenigsten. Egal, was sie war, interessant war Aymara auf alle Fälle – und geheimnisvoll. Legolas hatte nicht vor sie gehen zu lassen, bevor er das Geheimnis ergründet hatte. (Anm. d. Autorin: So, was sagt ihr? Naja, nicht sonderlich gut gewordnen. Aymara und Legolas streiten sich schon jetzt wie ein alteingesessenes Ehepaar. Stellt euch mal vor, wie das wird wenn sie sich länger kennen...uiuiui *fetzenflieg* ^-^ So, egal, weiter zur nächsten Etappe... auf, auf...)  
  
Legolas hatte die Wache übernommen, so sehr sich Aymara auch gesträubt hatte. Als er das letzte Mal nach ihr gesehen hatte, schlief sie, in die Pferdedecke gekuschelt, die Hand auf ihrer Wunde in der Schulter. Er hatte lächeln müssen, als er dieses Bild sah. Dann schlief er selbst ein, während seiner verschlungenen Träumen, die auf den unergründlichen Pfaden des elbischen Schlafs wanderten die Augen weit offen. Er starrte hinaus auf den Waldweg. Die Nacht wirkte friedlich. Es roch nach Kiefernnadeln, nach trockener Erde und die Luft war lau, aber jenes Gefühl der Gefahr hatte sich verzogen. Der Mond versüßte die Düsternis der Nacht mit seiner fast vollendeten Scheibe, und Legolas genoss das Mondlicht, das behutsam über sein Gesicht strich. Er erwachte, als Aymara in seinem Blickfeld auftauchte. Sie hatte den Verband von ihrer Schulter gerissen und schnüffelte in die Nachtluft hinein, bevor sie sich vergewisserte, ob Legolas schlief oder nicht. Er schlief, und ihr Anblick vermengte sich bald mit seinen Träumen, den im bläulichen Mondlicht schimmerte ihr Schmuck und die Metallteile ihrer Rüstung, als wären sie aus dem selben flammenden Stahl wie Stich, Frodos Schwert. Sie war wunderschön, auch wenn der Ring in der Nase sie furchterregend wirken ließ. Legolas hatte das gewisse Gefühl, dass sie nicht wirklich so ruppig war und sich einfach nur einsam fühlte. Was immer sie allein nach Cardolan getrieben hatte, konnte kein vergnügliches Unternehmen sein. Seine Blicke fielen auf ihre Schulterwunde. Die Löcher, die von den Zähnen in das Leder gerissen wurden, waren kaum mehr zu sehen, doch wo man noch tiefe Bissspuren hätte erkennen müssen, war ihre Haut wieder glatt, wenn auch von einer dunkelroten Farbe. Darüber stutzig geworden versuchte Legolas aufzuwachen, als er sah wie Aymara mitten in ihrem Schnüffeln erstarrte und herumwirbelte. Ihr Blick war misstrauisch und finster, prüfend sog sie erneut die Luft ein und schien zu keinem schlüssigen Ergebnis zu kommen. Legolas rieb sich müde die Augen. „Aymara? Leg dich doch wieder hin, was ist los?" „Pscht!"Mit einer herrischen Handbewegung erstickte sie die Frage, immer noch in die Wälder spähend. Legolas tat es ihr gleich und drehte sich um und konnte gerade noch zwei Paar rotglühender Augen im dunklen Dickicht aufblitzen sehen. „Nein!", rief Aymara, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Das kann nicht sein." Legolas wollte sprechen, doch er verstummte. Durch Aymaras schlanken Körper ging ein heftiger Ruck. Zwei große Flügel schossen aus ihrem Rücken, steil in die Nachtluft hinauf, wo sie sich so schnell entfalteten, das Legolas von dem Druck fast von seinem Sitzplatz gerissen wurde. Sprachlos starrte er auf die beiden Schwingen, die nun zur Seite gespreizt wie von Geisterhand aus Aymaras Rücken gewachsen waren, feste, dunkelbraune Lederschwingen wie die einer Fledermaus, nur um einiges größer. Die Flügelspannweite musste für jeden der beiden vier Meter betragen – acht zusammen! Aymara schien Legolas nicht mehr zu registrieren, sondern starrte vor Wut zitternd in den Wald hinein und fauchte. Die Flügel zuckten dabei leicht. Sie wurden angegriffen. Von wem oder was konnte Legolas nicht sagen, aber er spürte die Kälte, jenen Schauer der Angst durch die mondbeschienene Nacht rinnen, ein lähmendes Gefühl das von den Bäumen zu tropfen und im Gras verwoben schien und schlimmer noch – es machte ihm Angst. Legolas war stolz, das war keine Frage. Er war stolz darauf, für die Freiheit Mittelerdes gekämpft zu haben, er war stolz darauf, ein Elb zu sein und ein guter Krieger noch dazu. Aber auch er hatte sich vor den Ringgeistern gefürchtet, auch er war ihrem grausamen Bann unterlegen. Dieses Gefühl war ähnlich, nur auf eine Weise schwächer und auf andre Art schrecklicher als die Angst, die von den Nazgûl ausging. Es war ein alter Reflex, als er seine Elbenklingen vom Rücken zog, denn bei der Dunkelheit war der Bogen ein unsicheres Werkzeug, besonders da die Lederschwingen Aymaras sein Gesichtsfeld blockierten. Diese war in die Knie gesunken und ließ ihre Blicke über den Waldrand gleiten. Nervös zuckten ihre Flügelspitzen immer wieder. Sie konnten sich nicht richtig auf den Kampf einstellen. Aus den trocken raschelnden Büschen vor Aymara brach ein dunkler, blitzschneller Schatten, rotglühende Augen rasten ihr entgegen. Mit einem Aufschrei riss sie ihr Langschwert vom Rücken, das in der Nacht gespenstisch grün leuchtete. Mehr konnte Legolas nicht sehen, denn das trockene Knacken eines Astes verhieß auch ihm einen nahenden Kampf. Er verspürte keine Furcht. Er hatte in den Schlachten am Morannon, um Helms Klamm und um Minas Tirith gegen Wesen gekämpft, die so seltsam und zahlreich gewesen waren, dass zwei Gegner keine Herausforderung für ihn waren. Von Aymara und ihrem Gegner bekam er nichts mehr mit außer das Klirren ihres Schwertes. Das zweite Wesen sprang mit den kraftvollen Bewegungen eines Raubtiers ans Feuer. Trotz der lodernden Flammen wurden seine Konturen nicht erhellt, es war als söge seine Schwärze das Licht auf. Legolas konnte nichts anderes als den Schatten mit den glühenden Augen ausmachen, der geduckt am Feuer saß, und das war seine Gelegenheit. Mit dem Aufschrei: „ELENDIL!", den er sich dummerweise von Aragorn angewöhnt hatte stürzte er vorwärts und ließ mit Wucht die Klingen niedersausen. Doch seine Schläge prallten von der Gestalt ab wie Regen von Mallornblättern davon spritzte. Ein taubes Gefühl breitete sich in seinen Handgelenken und Unterarmen aus. Zu verblüfft um rechzeitig zu reagieren prallte Legolas zurück, doch zu langsam. Sein Gegner war ebenfalls flink und ließ klauenbewehrte Schläge auf ihn herniederprasseln, die Legolas alle mit den Elbenschwertern halten konnte. Mit wildem Zischen machte sein Gegner seine Wut hörbar. Legolas griff erneut mit einem ausgefeilten Angriff an, sicher nur die Rüstung des Wesens getroffen zu haben. Seine Klingen schlugen gegen den Hals des Wesens und vibrierten, als sie erneut abprallten, so heftig das Legolas sie fallen lassen musste. Die Gestalt machte einen Satz und warf sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf Legolas, stürzte ihn zu Boden und fauchte ihm ins Gesicht. Erst jetzt wurde Legolas klar, dass er wirklich um sein Leben kämpfte, als er den heißen, stinkigen Atem roch. Spitze, fahl schimmernde Zähne, fein wie Nadeln ragten vor ihm auf, bereit sich in seinen Hals zu schlagen. „RAAH!"Er wand sich vergeblich, kein Druck gegen die Kehle oder gegen die Arme seines Gegners war fest genug, um ihn zum Loslassen zu zwingen. Legolas schrie noch einmal in der Gewissheit, dass er gleich spüren würde, wie sehr Aymaras Bisswunden schmerzten. „Lass ihn in Frieden!" Die grünflammende Klinge sauste aus dem Nichts hernieder und spaltete den Unhold in zwei Hälften, die zu Staub zerbröckelten und einen zu Tode geängstigten Legolas zurückließen. Er keuchte wild, genauso wie Aymara, die mit erhobenem Schwert und weit gespreizten Flügeln vor ihm stand. „Was bei allen Vala war das?", fragte er entsetzt. Aymara, die erneut schnüffelte half ihm auf die Beine. „Ein Vendul. Besser gesagt zwei."Sie wischte sich das Blut von der Nase und steckte das Schwert weg, das aufgehört hatte zu brennen. Legolas musterte sie und kam zu der Erkenntnis, das wirklich etwas mysteriöses an ihr war, wie er gedacht hatte. „Verfolgen sie dich?", fragte er dann neugierig. Aymara hielt ihren Arm fest, und Legolas sah erst jetzt die tief aufklaffende Wunde, die ihr durch den Lederhandschuh gerissen wurde. „Mist, jetzt muss ich ihn flicken. Was? Nein, sie verfolgen mich nicht. Sie versuchen mich davon abzuhalten, jemanden zu verfolgen." Natürlich, dachte Legolas, das sagt mir alles. „Du siehst so verdutzt drein.", bemerkte sie dann. Kein Wort wurde über ihre blutige Nase verloren, keines über ihren Arm. Entweder musste Aymara Legolas Ansichten nach wirklich hart im nehmen sein oder sie stand einfach unter Schock. „Bitte? Natürlich tu ich das. Da mache ich für meinen Vater eine diplomatische Reise in eines der langweiligsten Länder Mittelerdes und anstatt einer ruhigen Reise gable ich ein undankbares Menschenmädchen mit ungewöhnlichen Spitzohren auf, die auch noch Flügel hat, und dann werde ich von „Venduls" angefallen, die ich nie in meinem Leben zuvor gesehen habe, nie von ihnen gehört, die mich zum Frühstück fressen wollen und gegen die ich nichts ausrichten kann. Abgesehen davon ist das hier wohl der chaotischste Tag meines Lebens und du meinst ich sehe verdutzt aus? Ich bin stocksauer! Du könntest mir aber auch verraten, was du bist. Sag mir verdammt, was los ist, wieso dich diese Biester verfolgen, du spitze Ohren und Flügel hast und behauptest, du seihest eine Sterbliche." Aymara war blass um die Nase geworden, noch blasser als es bei ihr überhaupt noch möglich war. „Du ... du hast meine Flügel gesehen. Nein..." „Aymara?" „Nein, verdammt!", schrie sie hysterisch. „NEIN!" „AYMARA!" „Das darf nicht..."Sie drehte um und rannte auf den Waldweg hinunter. Legolas hatte tiefe Panik in ihren Augen gelesen, was war nur mit ihr? Die Flügel während des Laufens einklappend, rannte sie was das Zeug hielt. „Aymara! Aymara! Bleib hier! Bleib bitte hier! Ich will doch nur wissen..." Sie hörte nicht, sie reagierte nicht mehr. Legolas wusste genau, dass sie zu schwer verletzt war um sich alleine durchzuschlagen und das nur die Wut, die sie im Kampf gefühlt hatte, ihr genügend Kraft gab jetzt zu laufen. Außerdem wollte er jetzt wissen, was es mit ihr auf sich hatte. Das klang vielleicht neugierig – aber das waren alle Elben nun mal. Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und schwang sich in Arods Sattel, der das Schnalzen richtig gedeutet hatte und angetrottet war. Als er aufsaß, war sie schon aus seinem Blickfeld entschwunden. Zwei geflüsterte Worte in Arods Ohren, und das Pferd schoss davon, so stürmisch dass es Legolas in dem leichten Reisesattel ordentlich durchschüttelte. Für eine lange Sekunde verweilten seine Gedanken bei der Tatsache, das Arod diese Venduls anscheinend nicht gewittert hatte, das Tier hatte keine Warnung gegeben. Mit halsbrecherischem Tempo galoppierte das Pferd den Waldweg entlang und tauchte in das ungesunde Dunkel des Nadelwaldes. Aymara war nicht weit gekommen. Sie rannte in der Mitte des Wegs, langsamer noch als vorhin, die Hand fest auf die Wunde ihres Bauches gepresst. „Noro lim, Arod!"Legolas Worte beflügelten das Pferd. Aymara, von dem Klappern der Hufe aufgescheucht spurtete erneut los, selbst als das Pferd knapp hinter ihr rannte gab sie nicht auf. Legolas lehnte sich ein wenig aus dem Sattel und umfasste ihre Taille, als Arod an ihr vorbeipreschte. Das mysteriöse Mädchen fluchte und keifte, als Legolas sie zu sich in den Sattel zog, doch ohne Erfolg. Obwohl Aymara mit ihren Waffen und ihrer Rüstung recht viel wog, schaffte Legolas es sie in den Sattel zu hieven und Arod zum umkehren zu zwingen. „Lass mich laufen, du elendiger...!", fluchte Aymara über seinem Schoß liegend und seine Schenkel schlagend. „Nein! Zum letzten Mal! Du würdest sterben, wenn man dich nicht richtig gesund pflegt!"Legolas Stimme hörte sich für ihn selbst unerbittlich an, doch für Aymara schienen sie kaum beachtenswert. „Bastard! Sohn eines Orks! Runterlassen sollst du mich, hab ich gesagt!", tobte sie. „Ich lasse dich bestimmt nicht! Versuch doch selbst, abzuspringen, selbst dazu bist du zu schwach!" „Ich bin nicht schwach!", schrie sie ihn an und trommelte wild auf seinen Schenkeln, doch damit würde sie nicht mal erreichen, dass Legolas einen blauen Flecken tragen würde. Er hielt sie mit einer Hand fest, mit der andren zügelte er Arod, als sie zurück zu ihrem Lager trabten. Aymaras Protest war sofort still geworden und Legolas wunderte sich auch, dass sie nicht mehr auf seine Schenkel trommelte, als ihn ein leises Fauchen aus seinen Gedanken warf und einen Augenblick später ein Schmerz durch seinen Oberschenkel raste wie flüssiges Feuer. Legolas war nicht von der Heftigkeit des Schmerzes erschrocken, sondern von seinem plötzlichem Auftreten. Er riss hart an Arods Zügeln, dass er dem Pferd das Gebiss im Maul verriss und das Tier in Schmerzen aufschrie, was Legolas über seinen eigenen nicht getan hatte. Er hatte Arod wieder unter Kontrolle – das Tier wollte sich vor Schmerz und Angst aufbäumen – und flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte zu, als er endlich nachsah, wieso ihm überhaupt etwas wehtat. Legolas hätte mit vielem gerechnet – einem Dolch in seinem Oberschenkel oder etwas andrem – doch er fiel fast vom Pferd, als Aymara zu ihm hoch starrte, die Lippen voller Blut. Vier halb blutige, halb weiß strahlende Fangzähne strahlten ihm entgegen, als sie ihn anfauchte. Fangzähne wie bei einem Raubtier, silbrig schimmernd wie Perlen aus den Tiefen der See. „Was bei Vardas ewigen Sternen bist du?", keuchte Legolas bleich. „Du bist kein Mensch." „Ich!", stieß Aymara heiser aus und fauchte ihm wieder voller Wut ins Gesicht. „Ich bin ein Dämon!" 


End file.
